Unexpected Love
by Haruna Yumesaki
Summary: "Apa perlu ku ulangi ucapanku?" / "Apa Sasuke-kun sedang gugup?" / "Apa sekarang kau milikku?" Mereka berharap waktu bisa berhenti. Mereka ingin menikmati momen ini lebih lama lagi. Dengan pemuda itu, melupakan cinta tak terbalasnya mungkin memang akan menjadi lebih mudah. [END]
1. Prologue

Di antara kerumunan orang disini, terdapat bunga sakura dan bunga lavender. Keduanya memiliki keindahan masing-masing, keduanya berbeda; namun sama-sama memukau dan cantik. Yang satu cenderung ceria, yang satunya cenderung pendiam.

Sakura dan Hinata. Keduanya sangat berbeda; bertolak belakang. Sosok Sakura terlihat jelas—karena gadis itu memang sedang berada di dekatnya, beragumen dengan si dobe pirang yang kerap mengajaknya kencan. Walaupun begitu, perhatian Sasuke hanya tertuju pada gadis berambut indigo di ujung sana, dengan pemuda bermarga Inuzuka dan Aburame di sampingnya. Sudah lima menit lebih, pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada gadis itu—Ya, _Heiress_ dari klan Hyuuga yang terhormat itu.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Beberapa kali ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, ' _Apa yang menarik dari si Hyuuga pendiam itu?'_ Tentu Sasuke mendapatkan jawabannya, tetapi kemudian ia akan menyadari kalau ia sedang menatap Hinata—lagi.

Gadis pemalu itu terlihat sedang memainkan jarinya dengan gugup, sambil melirik ke arah Naruto. Rona merah muncul di pipinya seketika, dan Sasuke melihatnya dengan jelas.

' _Si Hyuuga menyukai si dobe.'_

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau kan kencan denganku?"

' _Apa ia tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman?_ ' Sasuke membatin, wajah datarnya terlihat lebih dingin dari biasanya sembari ia menjawab, "Aku tidak tertarik denganmu."

' _Aku tidak tertarik dengan siapapun._ '

 **[ Prologue; —END— ]**

 **A/N: Ya! Pendek sekali. Originally posted at wattpad. Salah satu request yang saya dapatkan, ehehe. Saya ngga akan banyak ngomong, yang penting... Saya selesaikan ini.  
**

 **Nah... Yang berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan sebuah jejak-review. ,**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu~**

 **―Haruna Yumesaki.**


	2. Date

Unexpected Love Chapter One: Date.  
.

.

.

Sasuke kerap bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, setiap kali ia memperhatikan gadis Hyuuga itu. Sudah dua kali minggu ini Sasuke terus berada di dekatnya. Tentu saja ini adalah ide Sakura. Sakura ingin berkencan dengan Sasuke (Jelas Sasuke menolak keras), tapi Naruto bersikeras ingin ikut—walaupun Sakura menganggap Naruto menyebalkan, Sasuke merasa sedikit beruntung si _Dobe_ itu memaksa untuk ikut. Sakura kemudian mengajak Hinata, sedikit memaksanya untuk ikut dalam ke _ncannya._

 _"Hinata-chan, hari Jumat nanti kau ada waktu luang?"_

 _"Eh? A-ada... Memangnya kenapa, Sakura-san?"_

 _"Um, ano ne... Jumat nanti aku akan kencan dengan Sasuke-kun, tapi si bodoh itu memaksa untuk ikut..."_

 _Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya mendengar panggilan 'si bodoh'._

 _"Naruto." Sakura menghela nafas. "Kencanku tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar... Kau mau ikut, kan?"_

 _"E-etto..."_

 _"Kumohon, Hinata-chan! Sudah dua kali kencanku gagal karena Naruto terus-terusan ikut. Kau hanya perlu menemaninya, kok! Kau mau ya? Onegai..."_

 _Melihat Sakura yang memohon seperti itu membuat Hinata jadi tidak enak. Dengan anggukan kecil, Hinata menyetujuinya—walaupun ia sendiri ragu._

Dan disinilah Hinata sekarang. Berada di belakang Sakura dan Sasuke, berdampingan dengan Naruto. Naruto terlihat sedikit kesal, namun itu tidak membuat rasa penasarannya hilang—dan sudah beberapa menit terakhir Naruto kerap menanyakan sebab dari wajah Hinata yang semerah kepiting itu.

Mereka berhenti di kedai dango, sementara Sakura dan Naruto memesan, Sasuke menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menjaga jarak dari Sakura. Ia tidak terlalu nyaman dengan lengannya yang selalu di gandeng oleh gadis itu. Ia bersandar di samping Hinata yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Hening untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara.

"Kau tidak beli?"

Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Sasuke, dan ia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"T-tidak... S-Sasuke-kun sendiri...?"

"Aku tidak suka."

' _Oh, benar. Sasuke pasti tidak menyukai makanan manis._ ' Hinata hanya menggumamkan 'oh' dengan pelan.

Hening kembali. Hanya terdengar suara Sakura dan Naruto yang lagi-lagi berargumen. Kenapa Hinata ikut? _Seharusnya_ ia tahu walaupun ia ikut, percuma saja. Naruto akan tetap mendekati Sakura. Bukankah Hinata menyukai Naruto? Melihat Naruto dan Sakura yang begitu _dekat_ nya, bukankah hanya akan membuat hatinya sakit?

Hinata menang gadis yang aneh.

— xxx —

Setelah memakan dango—tidak untuk Hinata dan Sasuke—mereka kembali melanjutnya kencannya. Namun kali ini Naruto berada di samping Sakura, dan Sasuke mengikuti di belakang bersama Hinata. Tentu Sakura awalnya tidak ingin berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto, tetapi tiap kali Sakura menggandeng tangannya, Naruto akan terus mengikuti, dan Sasuke akan melepaskan gandengan Sakura.

Langkah Hinata melambat, kepalanya tertunduk, rona merah yang biasa menghiasi wajah cantiknya tidak terlihat. Sasuke menyadarinya, dan ia pun mengetahui alasannya. Namun ia tidak menyangka kalau Hinata akan berhenti melangkah—otomatis langkahnya pun terhenti; begitupun dengan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Eh? Ada apa, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto, sambil berbalik ke arah Hinata.

"A-ano... _G_ - _gomen_ , aku harus pulang. _G-gomenasai."_ Membungkukkan badannya, ia lalu berbalik dan berlari.

"Hinata-chan..." Sakura menggumam. "Mungkin ia sibuk, ya? Jadi pewaris klan memang tidak mudah, sih..."

"Benar juga. Tapi, kurasa Hinata akan jadi pewaris klan yang hebat."

"Aku pulang duluan." Sasuke berbalik dan pergi, Sakura yang memanggilnya tidak ia hiraukan.

"Hehehe... Jadi, hanya tersisa kita berdua, eh?"

Satu hantaman keras diluncurkan pada kepala pemuda tersebut. "Jangan harap! Aku mau pulang, hmph."

— xxx —

Setelah berlari dari Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke, Hinata memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa bahan untuk makan malam. Saat Hinata hendak mengambil tomat, ia melihat pemuda berambut raven yang baru saja ia lihat beberapa menit lalu, kini sedang mengambil beberapa tomat.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Tanpa sadar Hinata malah memanggil Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawaban singkat yang Hinata sudah prediksi.

"K-kenapa kau ada disini? K-kencannya..."

"Dari awal aku tidak mau." Itu menjelaskan kenapa Sasuke berada di sini, mungkin ia baru menggunakan kesempatannya untuk pergi—tapi, kalau ia memang benar tidak mau... Kenapa ia tetap pergi? Sasuke bisa saja tidak perlu datang jika memang tak mau pergi, 'kan?

"S- _souka_... L-lalu Sakura-chan dan Naruto-kun—"

"Mana kutahu." Setelah itu, Sasuke pun pergi untuk membayar tomatnya.

Hinata terdiam sejenak; menepis pikiran negatif yang datang sebelum akhirnya ia pun membayar belanjaannya. Sasuke sudah tidak ada disana, pasti sudah pulang duluan. Yah, lagipula mana mungkin Sasuke mau berlama-lama di tempat ini?

Begitu Hinata keluar dari toko, sosok pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu kembali terlihat. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan disini?

"Hyuuga."

Kedua mata Hinata mengerjap, apa Sasuke baru saja memanggilnya? "H-ha'i?"

"Aku antar kau pulang."

— xxx —

Ini kali pertamanya Hinata berjalan berdua dengan Sasuke—hanya berdua. Ia tahu akan seperti ini, makanya ia menolak. Tetapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak peduli. Baiklah, mungkin ini tidak begitu buruk. Di antar pulang oleh Sasuke, dengan keheningan yang...entahlah, menenangkan?

' _Mungkin_ _ini_ _tidak_ _seburuk_ _yang kukira...'_

"Kenapa kau ikut tadi?" Pertanyaan Sasuke yang sangat tiba-tiba ini membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"E-eh? _Kenapa_? A-aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan Sakura-san... Dan kebetulan aku ada waktu luang." Jawab Hinata masih sambil menunduk.

"Jadi bukan karena ada Naruto?"

"B-bukan..." Mungkin memang iya, tapi tetap saja ia melakukannya untuk Sakura.

"Kau adalah pembohong terburuk yang pernah kukenal."

Ya, Hinata tahu ia adalah pembohong yang buruk. Karena ia tidak suka berbohong. Tak terasa, sepuluh menit yang diisi oleh keheningan telah membawa mereka ke daerah perumahan klan Hyuuga.

"Sampai sini saja. Lain kali tidak perlu berbohong kalau tidak mau, Hinata."

Sasuke pun berlalu, Hinata kembali mencerna kata-kata Sasuke. Bukankah itu kata yang seharusnya Hinata katakan? Sasuke yang bilang sendiri kalau ia akan mengantarnya pulang, kan? Hinata tersenyum kecil, sambil berjalan memasuki gerbang rumahnya; disambut oleh para pelayan di rumahnya. Sasuke ternyata orang yang baik, ya?

'... _Eh? Sasuke-kun tahu namaku_?'

— Chapter One; Date, END. —

A/N: **Woofh. Chapter one selesai... Walaupun** _ **seems**_ **gaje ya?** _ **Gomen, gomen,**_ **chapter selanjutnya saya buat yang jelas, deh.** _ **Ano,**_ dango **itu manis kan!? QwQ /plak/**

 **Wah. Saya sedikit kaget membaca flame yang saya terima. Saya bukanlah orang kaleman yang bisa menanggapi dengan kepala dingin, tapi... Saya rasa ngga akan mempengaruhi apapun. _I would never talk about abstruse matters with obtuse people_. Ekhem. Baiklah, pertama-tama saya mohon maaf untuk prolog yang super pendek, dan maafkan juga karena saya masih banyak kesalahan dalam menulis; maklum, saya amatir. Oh ya, pairingnya disini yang _slight_ nya itu NaruSaku... _Gomenasai_ kalau kurang jelas(_ _)  
**

 **Saya memang ngga tahu banyak tentang fandom ini, tapi jujur, saya senang menulis di fandom ini. Terlebih, ini adalah permintaan. Mumpung saya lagi nganggur, apa salahnya? Nah, reader-tachi. Sudah update ya.**

 **TOLONG-Tolong sekali, jika kalian menemukan kesalahan dalam cara penulisan maupun bahasa, jangan sungkan untuk langsung bilang ke saya ya! Saya masih belajar, hehe.**

 _Hikari Widiata, oormiwa, Hatake1803, ara dipa, hiru neesan, NurmalaPrieska, miki, Uchiha Cullen738, HipHipHuraHura, Lawchan-Ai, hyugahime,_ **dan tentu saja,** _lawak lo bro_ **, terimakasih banyak sudah meninggalkan jejak kalian! Terimakasih pula untuk semangat yang kalian berikan ;3**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, saya punya satu quotes yang paling saya suka. Ini yang menjadi penyemangat saya jikalau saya sedang down dan writer block.**

 **"Just because it's _illogical,_ that doesn't make it wrong."**

 **Jaa, jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak aka review jika berkenan, ya! Arigatou gozaimasu!**

— **Haruna Yumesaki.**


	3. Lavender

Unexpected Love Chapter Two: Lavender

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu semenjak kencan (gagal) Sakura dan Sasuke. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu tidak bertemu dengan Hinata. Ada satu hal yang terus mengganggu Sasuke.

Sejak kapan dirinya menyukai harum lavender ini?

Sampai-sampai rasanya ingin sekali ia pergi ke padang lavender-namun, apa benar _itu_ yang sangat ia inginkan?

Lavender... Helai rambut indigo panjang, mata khas klan Hyuuga (namun miliknya berwarna lavender).

Apa dia, seorang Uchiha Sasuke, baru saja memikirkan Hinata? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Ia hanya _sekilas_ teringat oleh gadis pemalu yang menyukai si dobe. Ia tidak tertarik dengan siapapun, tidak ada satupun yang membuatnya tertarik.

Lalu, apa yang ia rasakan tentang Hinata? Kenapa, dari semua orang di Konoha, harus Hinata yang ia pikirkan. Semua hal membingungkan ini sangat ganjal baginya. Maka dari itu, Sasuke pergi, mencari udara segar yang ia kira akan membantunya untuk rileks.

Tapi, dunia memang sempit.

Ekspektasinya, ia akan duduk di bawah pohon sendiri dan melupakan semua apa yang selalu ia pikirkan tentangnya. Realita, gadis yang ia coba untuk lupakan itu berada di sana, duduk di bawah pohon, memakan bento.

Berusaha acuh, _pura-pura tidak lihat,_ dan duduk di bawah pohon yang terletak tak jauh dari Hinata.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

\- xxx **-**

Ada waktu tertentu disaat Sakura akan memperlihatkan sisi pedulinya pada Naruto. Naruto mungkin saja menyadari, _atau tidak,_ kalau Sakura akan memperlihatkan kepeduliannya dengan cara yang berbeda. Naruto tahu, tapi, sebagai laki-laki tentu saja ia ingin pula mendapatkan kasih sayang _langsung._ Sakura selalu terpaku pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke akan terus menolaknya. Sedikit perasaan bahagia terasa memang saat Sasuke melakukannya, tapi ia tidak akan memaafkan pemuda itu jika ia menyakiti hati Sakura.

Terkadang Sakura selalu menyembunyikan kekecewaannya, dan Sasuke akan tetap tidak peduli. Karena itu, Naruto yang akan menghibur Sakura, setidaknya mlihat wajah kesal atau mendapat pukulan _sederhana_ darinya saja sudah cukup. Saat Sakura kecewa, kesal, atau mungkin sakit hati, Naruto akan selalu berada di sisinya. Walaupun terkadang selalu di usir oleh Sakura. Seperti sekarang ini.  
"Berhenti mengikutiku, Naruto!"

"Ayolah, Sakura-chan-"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi _stalker_ menjijikan, huh?"

Sudah setengah jam, Naruto kerap mengikuti gadis itu. Dan sudah ke 43 kalinya Sakura menyuruh Naruto untuk berhenti mengikutinya. Lagipula, ada apa dengan Naruto?

"Aku tidak ada kerjaan, jadi... Ayo kencan denganku!" Cengiran lebar terlihat di wajah Naruto.

"Hmph, maaf saja, aku sedang sibuk. Pulanglah, atau berlatih saja sana." Sakura melipat kedua lengan di dada, menatap tajam Naruto.  
"Aku sudah berlatih sebelumnya. Ayolah Sakura-chan, sebentar saja~?" Naruto memohon dengan wajah memelas, yang terlihat sangat konyol.

"Tidak mau."

"Sebentar saja, kok, janji! Sebentar saja, kumohon..."

' _Ugh, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Naruto tidak akan berhenti sampai aku menerima ajakan kencannya... Aku tidak bisa pergi kalau begini.'_

"Hmph. Aku tidak mau kencan, tapi aku mau makan di Ichiraku."

"-denganku?"

"Tentu saja, baka! Dan kau yang harus bayar, ya!"

"-...B-baiklah! Yesh! Ayo kita ke Ichiraku!"

Ia terima saja, tidak tega juga melihat Naruto yang terus memelas. Dan memang kebetulan ia sedang lapar, tidak bawa uang lebih pula. Tidak ada salahnya menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto sesekali.

 **\- xxx -**

"Hn?" Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara, Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ah, g-gomenasai. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu.." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, menatap kotak bentonya yang sudah hampir habis.

"Hn. Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sasuke, pertanyaan pertama yang muncul ketika melihat Hinata. Selain dari aktivitas makan siangnya, maksudnya.

"A-aku baru saja selesai latihan. Dan aku kesini untuk beristirahat sambil memakan bentoku..." Jawabnya. "S-Sasuke-kun sendiri?"

"Mencari udara segar." Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat, kedua lengannya terlipat di belakang kepalanya. Matanya terpejam sambil menikmati hembusan angin.

"S-souka..." Hinata menggumam. "S-Sasuke-kun sudah makan siang?"

"Belum."

"Ano, apa Sas-"

"Lanjutkan saja makanmu."

Duh. Hinata pasti terlalu banyak bicara dan akhirnya malah mengusik pemuda itu. Ia terbungkam diam dan melanjutkan aktivitas makannya. Sasuke pasti sangat terganggu.

Ya. _Sangat_ terganggu. Suara lembut Hinata entah kenapa membuatnya tidak tenang, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ada apa dengannya? Mendengar suara gadis itu saja sudah sangat mengganggu, apalagi jika sambil bertatap muka.

Saat angin berhembus kembali, harum lavender itu tercium oleh indera penciuman Sasuke. Bahkan dalam jarak satu setengah meterpun, harum khas gadis itu bisa tercium. Hal ini, rupanya _sangat mengganggu juga._

Semua tentang gadis itu, sangat mengganggu. Hinata selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, selalu membuatnya nyaman entah bagaimana caranya, dan ia tidak merasa terusik sedikitpun saat gadis itu bicara. Suara Hinata sangat lembut dan menenangkan. Wangi lavendernya pula, sudah sangat familiar. Dan Sasuke menyukainya.

Hal mengganggu ini...

Semua hal tentang Hinata, yang sangat mengganggunya ini...

Ia menyukainya.

 **\- Chapter Two; Lavender, END. -**

A/N: **'Alooo, readers~ Update nih-walaupun masih pendek ya? Pendek banget malah. _GOMENASAI!_ Untuk chapter 4 saya buat lebih panjang deh. Karena ini sudah ada sampai chapter 3, dan saya akan updatenya barengan dengan yang di sana(?) (_ _) **

**Readers, sungguh saya terhura membaca review dari kalian semua. Saya ngga nyangka ada juga yang suka dengan cerita saya. (T^T) Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi, terimakasih pada jejak yang kalian tinggalkan. Sekecil apapun jejak itu, tetap memberi motivasi untuk saya agar tetap lanjut. Saya belum bisa membalas review. Sebenarnya, saya sendiri kaget melihat review sudah ada 28 XD**

 _Baby niz 137, sasuhina always, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, Reza Juliana322, salsabilla ramadhana, ShitaYukarisELF, Ren, dheasyzahwasafitri, Guest, Aoi, Touhime Ten'okari, Morita Naomi,_ **dan** _Guest_ **kedua(?). Terimakasih banyak sudah review, dengan sarannya juga saya lihat, dan _compliment_ juga tak luput dengan komplainnya XD** _  
_

 **InsyaAllah, saya update cepat untuk chapter selanjutnya. Besok, mungkin? c:**

 **Yosh. Cukup blabberingnya. Minna, tolong tinggalkan jejakmu dengan mengirim sebuah review, jika berkenan. Arigatou gozaimasu!**

 **― Haruna Yumesaki.**


	4. Presence

Unexpected Love Chapter Three: Presence

.

.

.

Tidak pernah sekalipun, kehadiran seseorang sangat mempengaruhi Sasuke. Dan sekarang, kehadiran gadis itu _ternyata_ berpengaruh. Setelah bertahun-tahun mereka selalu melihat wajah satu sama lain, mengetahui nama satu sama lain, baru kali ini mereka benar-benar melakukan sebuah percakapan. Tentu saja sulit untuk berbincang, yang satu dingin, yang satunya pemalu. Seiring mereka tumbuh dewasa, ada perubahan dengan si gadis yang pemalu. Walaupun tak banyak dari sifat, tapi sifat pemalunya mulai sedikit berkurang. Kini, dengan surai indigonya yang sepunggung, posturnya pun ideal, gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik.

Dan pada si pemuda, tidak banyak yang berubah. Rambutnya sedikit memanjang, tentu ia pun semakin tinggi dan tubuhnya _bagus,_ hasil dari latihannya, tentu saja. Selain dari itu, tidak ada. Sifatnya masih sama, dan ia masih seseorang yang dingin.

Tentu tak banyak yang berubah. Bahkan, sampai sekarang, perasaan Hinata pada Naruto masih tetap sama. Bertambah besar, bahkan. Gadis itu masih senang memperhatikan Naruto saat ia melihatnya entah secara kebetulan atau bukan. Seperti sekarang ini.

Hinata bersembunyi di belakang pohon, sesekali menoleh untuk melihat Naruto yang sedang berlatih. Wajahnya memerah, hanya dengan mendengar suaranya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, seperti biasanya.

Sudah lima menit gadis itu memperhatikan Naruto. Senyum senang itu mengembang di wajahnya, bersamaan dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Saking asiknya _stalking,_ Hinata tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ bermarga Uchiha itu yang kini sedang memperhatikannya tepat di belakangnya. Dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat di depan dada.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata bergumam pelan.

"Kalau kau terus memperhatikannya diam-diam, bagaimana bisa ia menyadari perasaanmu?"

Sebuah suara baritone yang khas itu mengagetkannya. Buru-buru ia tolehkan kepalanya, dengan mata terbelalak dan wajah yang memerah padam. Lagipula, sejak kapan Sasuke ada disana?

"S-Sasuke-kun...!" Hinata sangat amat malu, mendapati dirinya yang sedang asik membuntuti Naruto tertangkap basah. "S-sejak kapan Sasuke-kun...?"

Iris _onyx_ Sasuke melekat pada wajah merah Hinata, menatapnya dengan penasaran; sedikit terhibur melihatnya. "Kau sangat senang sampai tidak menyadari keberadaanku, hn?"

Hinata menunduk malu—Ya Tuhan. Ini sangat memalukan. "A- _ano_.. _Gomenasai_..."

Mungkin ini sedikit terlambat untuk menyadarinya, tapi... Wajahnya yang memerah itu terlihat manis.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" _Kenapa aku menanyakan hal tidak penting seperti itu?_ Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati. Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"E-eh?!" Hinata terkejut, sejak kapan Sasuke jadi banyak bicara? Dan lagi, ini mengenai perasaannya pada Naruto. Bukankah seharusnya Sasuke selalu menjauh dari topik seperti ini? Bagaimanapun, Hinata tetap menjawab. "...N-Naruto-kun menyukai Sakura-chan, bukan? K-Kurasa aku masih belum siap untuk memberitahunya.."

Sasuke menggumamkan kata 'Hn' khasnya, kedua matanya terpejam. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada pohon di belakangnya. Hening untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Sasuke kembali membuka suara.

"Kau akan terus disini?"

Hinata yang awalnya menunduk, kini menoleh pada Sasuke. "A-aku akan pergi sebentar lagi.." Tepat setelah gadis itu menjawab, perutnya berbunyi menandakan ia lapar.

Seketika wajah Hinata kembali memerah, ia memegang perutnya. Sementara Sasuke kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Hinata dengan penuh rasa ketertarikan.

"Heh." Tidak bisa menahan, ujung bibir Sasuke tertarik, membentuk sebuah seringai tipis—sangat tipis. "Lapar, Hyuuga?"

Ini sungguh amat memalukan. Untuk kedua kalinya, Hinata mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan Sasuke. Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, malah menutupi wajahnya; dirinya serasa mau pingsan.

"Kau tahu, Hyuuga.." Sasuke melangkah ke depan, mendekati gadis itu. "..Aku juga lapar."

Hinata diam, tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke memberitahunya. "U-uhh... A-aku akan pergi sekarang.. D-dan menurutku, Sasuke-kun harus makan." Hinata pun pamit dan bergegas pergi setelah mengatakannya.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara." Gumam Sasuke, sambil mengikuti Hinata diam-diam dari belakang.

Hinata menyadarinya, Sasuke berjalan di belakangnya. Tapi, Hinata tidak mau salah paham. Sasuke tidak mungkin mengikutinya, 'kan? Lagipula, untuk apa ia mengikutinya? Sasuke mungkin akan pulang dan ia menempuh jalan yang sama dengan Hinata.

Tapi, sungguh. Hinata tidak mengerti. Bahkan sampai Hinata masuk ke kedai Ramen Ichiraku... Sasuke masih mengikutinya, dan bahkan ikut masuk.

 _Oh! Benar! Sasuke-kun pasti mau makan di sini... Ya, itu benar, Hinata. Jangan salah paham._ Hinata membatin.

Hinata pun duduk, dan Sasuke pun mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Padahal kedai Ichiraku sedang tak banyak pelanggan, kursi lainpun masih kosong. Apa ia harus duduk di sebelahnya?

Mereka pun memesan, sambil menunggu, Hinata terus berpikir kalau _Sasuke_ terasa dekat akhir-akhir ini, tepatnya semenjak kencan waktu itu.

"A- _ano..._ Sasuke-kun..."

"Aku tidak mengikutimu."

"E-eh...?" Tertebak, ya? Apa ia sangat mudah dibaca? "L-lalu Sasuke-kun—"

"Aku memang mau makan di Ichiraku." Lagi, Sasuke berhasil menebak Hinata. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku harus makan, 'kan?"

Masuk akal dan bisa diterima.

"A-ah, _sou desu ne..."_ Hinata menunduk, menggumam pelan. Lihat, ia malah salah paham.

Hinata tidak percaya, dirinya dan Sasuke benar-benar sedang melakukan sebuah percakapan sampai pesanan mereka masing-masing disajikan.

Perasaan hangat dan senang yang terasa di dadanya, apa ini karena Hinata? Apa karena kehadirannya, Sasuke kembali merasakan hal yang sama seperti dua hari yang lalu, saat mereka bertemu?

Sulit untuk mengakuinya, sungguh. Sasuke /belum siap/ untuk mengakui bahkan pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia menyukai gadis yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Tapi, ia pun tak bisa menyangkal mengenai perasaan hangat dan nyaman ini saat Hinata ada di dekatnya.

 _Apa aku benar-benar telah.. Jatuh cinta?_

―Chapter Three; Presence, END― _  
_

 **A/N: Yosh! Para pembacaku yang setia(?) T^T Gomenasai, saya ngga bisa menepati kata-kata saya untuk mem-publish chapter ketiga ini di hari Minggu. _Turns out,_ saya ada banyak kegiatan, dan baru hari ini sempatnya. Saya sedikit minder dengan tulisan saya, diksi kata saya ngga bagus, dan masih banyak yang harus saya pelajari, masih banyak yang salah pula, saya yakin. Tapi, saya harap Readers semua suka ya x)  
**

 **Maaf, chapter yang inipun pendek. Saya sudah terlanjur...jadi ya begini(?) Untuk chapter kedepannya akan saya usahakan lebih panjang dan deskriptif~ Terimakasih banyak sudah memberi komentar dan saran x3**

 _Ella9601, Guest, Nurmala Prieska, dec chan, oormiwa, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, ara dipa, salsabilla ramadhana, Uchiha Cullen738, Hinatachann2505, nayasant japaneze, els,_ dan _Ren,_ **terimakasih banyak sudah meninggalkan jejak kalian!**

 **Oh ya, untuk yang sudah follow dan favorite saya/story ini, juga, terimakasih banyak! o/**

 **Untuk yang berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan mengirimkan review~ Untuk chapter selanjutnya, mohon ditunggu ya!**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu!**

— **Haruna Yumesaki.**


	5. Heartbroken

**Unexpected Love Chapter Four: Heartbroken**

.

.

.

 _"A-ano... Sasuke-kun..."_

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menghentikan langkahnya, tepat di depan kedai Ichiraku. Mendengar nama pemuda yang dipuja terucap lembut dari bibir sahabatnya sedikit membuatnya terkejut; tak dihindarkan rasa penasaran yang menyelimuti hati. Sakura diam-diam mengintip dari balik tirai. Iris zamrudnya menangkap pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu duduk di samping sang gadis Hyuuga.

" _Aku tidak mengikutimu_."

Apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sasuke membuat rasa penasaran Sakura bertambah; diseliputi sedikit rasa cemburu.

 _"E-eh...? L-lalu Sasuke-kun_ —"

" _Aku memang mau makan di Ichiraku. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku harus makan, 'kan_?"

Sakura benci untuk memikirkan hal negatif tentang sahabatnya, tetapi mendengar percakapan Sasuke dan Hinata—malah membuatnya terpaku pada asumsinya. Sakura menundukkan kepala, menggigit bibir bawahnya; kemudian bergegas pergi sebelum Sasuke dan Hinata menyadari kehadirannya.

Hatinya bagaikan gelas yang jatuh, hancur berkeping-keping. Walaupun asumsinya belum tentu benar, tetap saja melihat keduanya begitu larut dalam percakapan yang simpel itu membuat hatinya sakit. Sasuke tidak pernah begitu bebasnya bicara pada Sakura, walaupun mereka sudah menjadi tim lebih dari dua tahun. Rasanya sulit untuk berbincang dengan Sasuke—lebih tepatnya, sulit untuk mendapatkan responnya.

Sakura memang merasakan kalau Sasuke terasa semakin jauh, semakin sulit untuk dicapai.

 _Kami-sama... Apa yang harus aku lakukan_?

 **—Heartbroken—**

Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang empuknya, menghela nafas. Kedua matanya terpejam. Memorinya kembali ke event yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu; saat dimana dirinya benar-benar berbicara dengan Sasuke di Kedai Ichiraku. Lain dari sifat kalem dan dinginnya—yang sudah semua orang tahu—Hinata tidak tahu kalau Sasuke sebenarnya...bisa jadi orang yang banyak bicara.

Mungkin karena ia tidak pernah berbicara dengannya, jadi ia kehilangan satu hal yang mungkin normal. Hinata berpikir mungkin Sasuke memang sudah dari dulu begitu, jika sedang dalam mood baik, atau dengan teman dekat. Tapi, ia bukan teman dekatnya. Jadi, bisa saja Sasuke sedang dalam mood baik.

"Apa Sasuke-kun memang...dan selalu bersikap baik, ya?"

Hinata tidak terlalu memperhatikan—tentu saja, semua perhatiannya tak lain dan tak bukan hanya tertuju pada satu orang, Naruto. Sesekali, itupun jika sedang ada misi, atau Hinata yang kebetulan melihatnya saja. Sasuke tidak pernah membuka mulutnya—setidaknya ini selama yang Hinata pernah lihat dan ingat, kecuali disaat 'kencan' yang waktu itu—dan sekarang, ia baru menyadarinya.

Pikirannya yang semula terpaku pada Sasuke, kini mengalir pada Naruto. Sampai dirinya terlelap.

Hinata tidak tahu. Sasuke tidak begitu, Sasuke yang mengobrol dengannya itu sama sekali tidak normal.

 **—Heartbroken—**

Kaki jenjang Sakura membawanya kembali ke rumahnya, setelah ia menghabiskan waktunya sendiri di taman; memikirkan banyak hal—tentang Sasuke, tentu saja. Setelah bertahun-tahun dirinya mengenal Sasuke, baru pertama kalinya ia melihat pemuda dingin itu benar-benar berbincang dengan seorang gadis—apalagi, seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang kita bicarakan ini. Gadis itu sangat pemalu dan sulit untuk berinteraksi dengan seorang laki-laki; Kiba, Shino, Neji dan Ayahnya adalah pengecualian tentu saja.

Sakura tidak bisa menyangkal, hatinya benar-benar sakit saat pikirannya lagi-lagi kembali pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu itu. Rasanya berbeda dibanding melihat Sasuke yang didekati Ino. Bagaimana mereka, Sasuke dan Hinata, bisa berbincang seperti itu? Tentu saja, Sakura harus tahu awal mulanya.

Tidak masuk akal, bukan? Orang sedingin dan se _cuek_ Sasuke, dan orang sepemalu Hinata? Bagaimanapun, setiap orang pasti mempunyai setidaknya satu hal yang tidak mereka perlihatkan pada orang lain.

"Tenanglah, Sakura! Sudah jelas Hinata hanya menyukai Naruto—jadi tidak mungkin mereka... Sasuke..." Sakura berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, walaupun hasilnya sama saja. Satu hal yang ia yakini, Hinata hanya menyukai Naruto.

"...Hff. Memikirkannya membuatku lelah." Sakura menghela nafas panjang, kemudian ia menutup matanya perlahan; mencoba untuk segera terlelap.

Dan melupakan apa yang telah ia lihat dan dengar hari ini.

 **—Heartbroken—**

Sasuke tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa teman satu timnya itu tidak berhenti menyukainya. Alih-alih berhenti, Sakura (dan _tentunya_ gadis-gadis yang lain) malah semakin menyukainya dari waktu ke waktu. _Baiklah,_ ia mendapatkan poin-poin tertentu. Ia sadar kalau sifatnya yang dingin dan cuek itu ternyata adalah salah satu daya tariknya. Bicara soal wajah, tidak perlu ditanya; bukankah semua orang tahu? Dan lagi, ditambah otak jeniusnya. Tentu saja dia adalah pria idaman para wanita.

Tapi tidak untuk Hinata. Gadis penerus Klan Hyuuga itu tidak pernah sedikitpun tertarik pada Sasuke. Ia malah memendam perasaan tulus yang tidak terbalas pada sahabatnya Naruto. Bukannya sombong—ia hanya heran. Tentu, ia akui Naruto adalah _shinobi_ yang hebat walaupun bodoh. Terkadang memang kebodohannya itu bisa membantu di saat pertarungan. Ya, tentu saja Naruto pun mempunyai daya tariknya tersendiri.

Kalau dipikir, Naruto dan Hinata mempunyai satu kesamaan. Mereka sama-sama terus menyimpan perasaan, dan mereka tidak menyerah begitu saja dengan perasaan mereka. Perasaan Naruto pada Sakura, perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan balasan atas perasaannya. Hinata pun sama. Walaupun Hinata tidak begitu terus terang, dan Naruto yang bodoh itu tetap saja tidak pernah _peka_ pada perasaan Hinata. Hinata tetap tidak menyerah.

Dan itu membuatnya kesal, marah. Mereka berdua sama seperti Sakura. Sakura pun tidak pernah menyerah soal Sasuke, bukan?

"Tch..." Sasuke berdecak pelan, diam-diam memperhatikan Sakura dan Naruto yang ada beberapa meter di depannya. Seperti biasanya, mereka akrab dengan cara mereka. Walaupun Sakura terlihat murung dan _unmood._ Dan Naruto kerap menanyakannya, juga mencoba untuk menyemangati gadis itu.

Mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu [1] membuatnya berbalik, dan berjalan menjauh. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, dirinya sudah mendapati seorang gadis familiar yang (berusaha) bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Oi, _stalker."_ Sasuke akhirnya malah menghampiri sang gadis.

Panggilan itu membuat Hinata terkejut. Bahkan kini Sasuke memanggilnya seperti itu. Padahal ia hanya berada di tempat dan waktu yang tidak tepat; ia tidak mengikuti Naruto, sungguh.

Dan kenapa selalu Sasuke?

"S-Sasuke _-kun...?"_ Hinata menundukkan kepala, tidak berani menatap iris gelap tajam milik Sasuke. "I-Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat—"

"Menurutku ini sudah cukup untuk meyakinkanku bahwa kau itu ternyata memang _stalker._ "

Entah mengapa, Hinata tidak secerah waktu itu. Melihat dari air muka, dan gelagapnya, Sasuke hanya merasa kalau ada sedikit yang berbeda.

"T-tidak! A-aku bukan _stalker.._ "

"Oh, begitu?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "U-um... _Ano,_ Sasuke- _kun_... Maaf, aku harus pergi."

Dengan itu, Hinata segera berbalik dan berlari; dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa menatapnya heran. Hinata memang gadis yang aneh, pikirnya.

Entah ia tidak nyaman berada di dekat Sasuke, atau ia pergi untuk _sesuatu yang lain._ Tentu saja... Naruto dan Sakura terlihat semakin dekat akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke tidak peduli, tapi...

...Hinata mengetahuinya. Hinata melihatnya. Hati gadis itu kembali hancur untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya, harapannya jatuh. Dari dulu, ia tidak pernah sedikit pun berada di belakang Naruto, untuk menggapainya. Tidak. Ia terlalu jauh dari Naruto, ia tidak bisa menggapainya, ia tidak mampu.

Sasuke baru menyadarinya. Hinata—sangat rapuh, tapi entah bagaimana gadis itu selalu terlihat kuat. Tapi.. Rona merah di wajahnya, dan senyum malunya itu... Apa itu hanya sebuah topeng? Untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Sembari berjalan pulang, satu hal lain ia sadari.

 _Aku telah jatuh cinta._

* * *

つずく〜

* * *

 **A/N: Hola minna~! Saya kembali lagi dari hiatus~! Setelah mengalami** ** _writer block_** **untuk waktu yang cukup lama(?) akhirnya saya kembali. Entah saya dapat ilham darimana, yang penting chapter ini sudah selesai. Maaf untuk update yang lambat ini.**  
 **Dan, jikalau ada yang mau tanya sesuatu mengenai cerita ini, silahkan tanya. Hoho~**  
 **untuk [1] itu, Sakura lagi menyebut-nyebut nama Sasuke di percakapannya dengan Naruto.  
**  
 **Yosh... Segini aja. Readers yang saya cintai sepenuh hati, jiwa dan raga, silahkan, tolong untuk tinggalkan jejak. Biarkan saya tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang cerita ini. Kritik, saran dan komentar itu selalu terbuka untuk kalian.  
**  
 _[IkaS18, Guest-tachi, Nirah, ai, NurmalaPrieska, Ella9601, salsabilla ramadhana, dec chan, HipHipHuraHura, oormiwa, hinatachann2505, Kei, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, ShitaYukarisELF, Morita Naomi, uzumaki ren, Maddian201, JosephineHime]_

 **Hwaaa~ Saya terharu baca review dari kalian semua T^T) Saya jadi ngga enak gara-gara lama apdetnya x'D Arigatou gozaimasu! Saya ngga akan bisa sampai sejauh ini kalau bukan karena dukungan dari kalian semua, arigatou! X'3**

 ** _See you in the next chapter!_**

 ** _—_** **Haruna Yumesaki.**


	6. Thousands of Night

**Unexpected Love Chapter Five: Thousands of Night**

.

.

.

Ia selalu ingin mengatakannya.

 _'Aku menyukaimu_ , _aku selalu menyukaimu walaupun kau berada jauh dariku. Walaupun aku tidak bisa menggapaimu, aku selalu menyukaimu_ '. Tapi, bahkan sampai sekarang pun ia masih belum bisa menghadapinya.

Sering kali Hinata berpikir, bagaimana reaksi Naruto jika ia menyatakan cintanya yang selama ini ia pendam? Hinata tidak mengharapkan apapun dari Naruto. Ia tahu betul kalau hanya ada Sakura di hati pemuda pirang itu. Mungkin sampai nanti pun, itu tidak akan berubah.

Ya, itu mungkin benar. Hinata memang tidak mengharapkan balasan dari Naruto. Tapi, sebelum terlambat— _sebelum nanti ia sesali,_ setidaknya Hinata ingin Naruto untuk mengetahui perasaannya. Cukup dengan mengetahuinya, Hinata tidak perlu jawaban. Karena selama ini ia selalu berputar-putar mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, _akankah Naruto membalas perasaanku_? Dan kini ia menemukan jawabannya. Walaupun menyakitkan, tapi itulah kebenarannya. Tidak perlu bertanyapun, ia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

Benar. Ia memang semakin jauh. Sangat tertinggal di belakang, semakin sulit untuk menggapainya. Bahkan sekarang, saat pemuda yang selalu dipujanya berada di hadapannya, Hinata merasa sangat jauh.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

Suara Naruto membuat pikirannya kosong. Semua keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, hilang seketika. Padahal akhirnya ia bisa berhadapan dengan Naruto. Sekarang—ia harus memberitahunya sekarang. Tidak peduli dengan reaksi, jawaban, atau apapun yang akan Naruto lakukan; ia akan mengatakannya.

 _"_ Aku menyukaimu, Naruto-kun _._ "

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungil sang hawa. Netra sebiru lautan itu tidak pernah terlepas dari lavender milik gadis ayu di depannya.

"Aku... S-selalu menyukaimu." Suara Hinata sangat lembut di telinganya. "D-dari dulu... Sampai sekarang.. P-perasaanku tidak pernah berubah."

"Ahaha. Aku juga menyukaimu, Hinata—"

"B-bukan seperti itu." Selanya. "A-aku... _Mencintai_ mu."

Suara hembusan angin menemani keheningan diantara keduanya. Dan Naruto masih terdiam seribu bahasa. Tidak ada kata yang mampu ia ucapkan pada saat ini, lidahnya kelu. Dalam situasi seperti ini, dimana sang lelaki tidak memiliki perasaan apapun melebihi teman, apa yang harus ia katakan?

"A-ah... Hinata... Aku—"

Lagi-lagi, belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hinata sudah menyela duluan.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak mengharapkan j-jawaban, a-ataupun balasan... A-aku hanya ingin kau mengetahuinya... I-itu saja." Hinata menunduk, wajah memerah, lavender yang tak mampu berhadapan dengan biru laut.

"...Maaf, Hinata..."

Melewati ribuan malam, Hinata berhasil memberitahunya. Tentang perasaannya yang selama ini ia pendam. Walaupun takut, walaupun menyakitkan, ia tetap mengucapkannya. Tidak perlu jawaban, karena hanya dengan mengucapkannya...

Itu sudah cukup.

— **Thousands of Night —**

"Haah!? Kau menolaknya?!"

Naruto memang bodoh. Mengatakan kejadian itu pada Sakura? Bodoh sekali. Sakura pasti akan membencinya karena sudah _jahat_ begitu pada sahabatnya.

"Kau memang bodoh!" Suara Sakura lantang. "Naruto, Hinata sudah dari dulu menyukaimu! Dan saat ia menyatakannya, kau bilang 'Maaf'!?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya!" Bentak Naruto tak kalah kerasnya, kepalanya tertunduk, pandangan lurus ke kakinya. "Aku tidak menyukai Hinata... Aku menyukaimu, Sakura."

Ya, Sakura tahu.

"Setidaknya hargai perasaannya, Naruto! Hinata sudah menyukaimu sejak kau masih kecil, kau tahu!? Apa kau tahu betapa sakit perasaannya!?"

Naruto bungkam kembali.

"Dan—Kau pergi begitu saja? Baka!"

"Lalu... Bagaimana denganku, Sakura?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat gadis bersurai merah muda itu terdiam. Apa maksudnya?

"Aku juga menyukaimu dari dulu, walaupun kau terus mengejar Sasuke."

Ah. Naruto benar. Saat ini, seperti—Sakura berada di posisi Naruto, dan Naruto yang berada di posisi Hinata tadi.

"Naruto..." Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Keduanya ingin dicintai. Siapa yang tidak ingin? Bahkan Hinata sekalipun, tentu saja ia ingin dicintai oleh Naruto. Namun itu hanya sekadar keinginan yang /tidak mungkin/ tercapai. Ketiganya tidak pernah menyerah, bukan? Tidak Sakura yang menyerah pada Sasuke, Naruto pada Sakura, apalagi Hinata pada Naruto.

Membingungkan. Rumit. Berputar-putar. Selalu kembali pada titik yang sama.

Sakura ingin dicintai oleh Sasuke. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun mereka bersama, Sasuke tetap tak menunjukkan suatu perubahan sikap pada Sakura.

"Kau tidak pernah melihatku, Sakura."

Ya, bahkan setelah semua yang telah ia lakukan untuknya. Sakura tetap tidak pernah berpaling dari Sasuke.

— **Thousands of Night —**

Jadi, beginikah rasanya jatuh cinta? Kau tidak bisa menghilangkan _dia_ dari pikiranmu, suaranya yang kerap kau dengar dan senyumnya yang selalu kau lihat. Bahkan hanya dengan memikirkannya hatimu menjadi berdegup dengan kencang.

Itulah yang Sasuke rasakan. Ia merasa...gelisah. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Hinata, ia ingin melihat senyumnya, melihat rona merah di wajahnya itu.

Memang sulit untuk di akui. Tapi ini sudah tidak salah lagi. Sasuke tidak bodoh, ia tahu perasaan _ini_ berbeda dengan kebencian. Kebencian tidak pernah terasa manis dan pahit seperti ini.

Walaupun membingungkan dan... Sedikit aneh untuknya, ia menikmatinya. Hangat di dadanya, cukup menenangkan. Dan...

Nyaman.

Bisakah Sasuke menggapai gadis itu? Bagaimana caranya, agar Hinata terus dekat dengannya? Agar gadis itu menyadari perasaannya? Agar...mereka bisa bersama-sama?

"Apa yang telah merasukiku?"

* * *

つずく～

* * *

 **A/N: Minna-san... Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, saya _lagi-lagi_ terlambat dalam update. Mana chapter kali ini pendek sekali... Saya memang author yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Saya akan update chapter selanjutnya nanti malam. Terimakasih untuk readers yang masih setia menunggu saya update story ini. Tanpa kalian, saya bukanlah apa-apa. **

**Arigatou Gozaimasu! Sampai bertemu di chapter depan!**

— **Haruna Yumesaki.**


	7. Fix You and Your Heart

**Unexpected Love Chapter Six: Fix You and Your Heart**

.

.

.

Hinata bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah. Hanya saja, ia selalu tidak percaya diri. Ini yang membuatnya tidak menonjol. Sakura dan Ino, mereka adalah kunoichi yang berbakat dan cantik, disukai banyak laki-laki. Hinata pun sama; ia berbakat dan cantik. Bedanya adalah, Sakura dan Ino mempunyai kepercayaan diri yang tinggi sedangkan Hinata tidak.

Semua orang tahu Heiress dari Klan Hyuuga itu sangat pemalu. Dari dulu selalu bersembunyi di balik seseorang, atau sesuatu. Selalu menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya selalu dihiasi semburat kemerahan dan ia mudah pingsan. Hanya melihat Naruto saja, ia pingsan.

Apapun hal tentang Hinata, tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam pikiran Sasuke. Tentu, ia pernah melihatnya. Dan saat itupula ia ragu apakah Hinata benar-benar seorang penerus klan, dan seorang ninja. Apa benar orang seperti itu bisa menjadi ninja? Dan penerus klan Hyuuga itu? Dilihat darimanapun, Hyuuga Neji akan lebih cocok. Begitu pikirnya.

Tapi itu dulu.

Kali ini malah pikirannya terus tertuju pada Hinata seorang. Ia ingin melihat senyumnya, ia ingin melihat rona merah di wajahnya, ia ingin melihatnya tersipu malu, menggemaskan. Namun apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apalagi setelah mendengar gossip—yang memang sebenarnya terjadi—bahwa Hinata telah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto, dan...sayangnya, perasaan tulus Hinata tidak diterima oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Untuk Sasuke, itu adalah sebuah keuntungan. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak?

"Gomennasai, Sasuke-kun. Aku harus pergi... S-sampai jumpa."

Sampai ia menyadarinya. Tidak ada senyum cerah nan manis di wajahnya, yang ada hanyalah senyuman palsu terburuk yang pernah Sasuke lihat. Rona merah yang menggemaskan itu pun tidak terlihat, wajah cantiknya malah terlihat pucat.

Itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan sekarangpun masih sama.

Itu mungkin memang sebuah keuntungan untuknya, tapi, Hinata yang seperti itu membuatnya... Entahlah, marah? Tidak, tidak. Bukan marah pada Hinata.

Ia marah pada Naruto.

— **Fix You and Your Heart** **—**

"Sasuke-kun!"

Tatapan tajam dengan kemarahan itu tertuju pada Naruto yang sekarang sudah terhampar beberapa meter di depannya. Keduanya babak belur, dengan nafas terengah-engah, bertukar deathglare pada satu sama lain untuk alasan tertentu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura yang sedari tadi melihat pertarungan Sasuke dan Naruto pun sudah tidak bisa melihatnya. Ia jelas khawatir dengan keduanya.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua?!" Teriak sang gadis Haruno itu. Dan hanya dibalas dengan keheningan dari kedua pemuda satu timnya itu.

"Tch." Sasuke berdecak pelan, menyeka sudut bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah dengan punggung tangannya. Ia berbalik, dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun pada kedua rekannya.

Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti. Dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja menunjukkan kemarahannya pada Naruto tanpa alasan yang jelas—atau yang belum ia ketahui, lebih tepatnya. Naruto awalnya terlihat bingung, namun setelah sekian menit mereka bertarung, Sakura bisa melihat air mukanya yang berubah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan mereka?

— **Fix You and Your Heart —**

"Hinata."

Itu adalah panggilan yang ke enam kalinya hari ini, dari orang yang berbeda-beda. Yang pertama adalah Sakura, lalu Ten-Ten, disusul dengan Ino, kemudian Kiba dan selanjutnya Shikamaru. Kali ini bukan salah satu dari mereka. Dari suaranya, ia bisa menebak kalau suara itu milik seorang pemuda dari klan Uchiha itu.

Sudah dua hari berlalu semenjak pekelahian Naruto dan Sasuke. Sakura yang kemarin berpapasan dengan Hinata menjadi sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Hinata. Penerus klan Hyuuga itu memang tidak terlihat begitu... berbeda. Tetapi, Sakura tahu Hinata pasti masih dalam keadaan down. Ia berusaha menghibur temannya itu, namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah tawa kecil tak bersemangat yang kedengarannya terpaksa. Sakura meminta Ino, Ten-Ten, Kiba dan Shikamaru untuk membantunya. Tetapi sia-sia.

Sasuke?

Tidak, Sasuke berinisiatif sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun...?" Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

Sasuke bersandar di pohon besar tak jauh dari posisi Hinata yang sedang berlatih itu. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada, matanya terpejam, air muka wajahnya terlihat tenang seperti biasa.

"Gerakanmu kacau." Sasuke berkata dengan tenang, tanpa membuka matanya.

"Eh...?" Wajah Hinata sedikit memerah, nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah. Kemudian ia menunduk, namun matanya tertuju pada sosok Sasuke. Menyadari ada beberapa luka di tubuhnya, yang masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

"Kau harus fokus kalau—"

Perkataan pemuda itu terhenti saat mendengar Hinata yang buru-buru berlari ke arahnya, dan ia membuka matanya. Sosok gadis anggun itu terlihat di hadapannya. Wajahnya pucat, dan ia terlihat khawatir. Sasuke menaikkan alis, bingung.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Hinata bertanya pelan, tatapan khawatirnya tertuju pada luka di lengan dan wajahnya. Beberapa luka lain sudah diperban, dan ia menyadarinya luka itu adalah luka yang masih bisa Sasuke obati sendiri. Namun yang di lengannya itu, sepertinya Sasuke lupa untuk mengganti perbannya.

". . ." Hinata tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Dan kali ini kedua manik lavendernya bertemu dengan manik gelap milik Sasuke.

Keduanya tidak mengatakan apapun. Sasuke tenggelam dalam lavender yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran itu, dan Hinata sendiri tenggelam dalam kegelapan di mata Sasuke.

Sampai akhirnya Hinata mengambil sesuatu di saku jaketnya, sebuah krim. "B-biarkan aku mengoleskannya pada lukamu..."

Sasuke tetap diam seribu bahasa, namun ia beralih untuk duduk di bawah pohon dan kemudian membuka bajunya. Hinata, dengan wajah yang mulai merona lagi, duduk di samping Sasuke sembari membuka wadah krimnya. Setidaknya ada tiga luka memar di tubuhnya. Di lengan bagian atas, di punggungnya dan di bahu belakang kanannya. Di pipinya pun ada sebuah luka goresan bekas kunai.

Dengan perlahan dan selembut mungkin Hinata mulai mengoleskan krimnya pada luka Sasuke. Dimulai dari lengannya, kemudian bahu dan punggungnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya terdiam dan matanya tertuju pada gadis yang diam-diam ia sukai itu.

"Tinggal yang di pipimu..." Hinata bergumam pelan. Fokusnya beralih pada luka goresan di pipi Sasuke. Ia mengoleskan krimnya sedikit pada lukanya...

...Dan Sasuke tidak bisa menahannya.

Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan mungil Hinata, menatap lavender itu dalam-dalam.

Jantung Hinata berpacu dengan cepat di dadanya, matanya sedikit membulat lebar dengan rona kemerahan di wajahnya yang terlihat kembali. Ia tidak mampu berkata, lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi apa yang harus ia katakan?

". . .Terimakasih." Sasuke benar-benar menghargainya, bantuan dari Hinata.

"T... T-tidak...m-masalah..." Astaga. Dua kata itu saja sudah sangat sulit untuk di ucapkannya! Rasanya ia ingin pingsan!

Ah—tunggu, apa ia tidak salah melihat bibir Sasuke yang membentuk sebuah senyuman...?

 _Kami-sama!_

Sasuke kaget melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam. Eh, pingsan?

— **Fix You and Your Heart** **—**

"Ng..." Kedua kelopak mata sang gadis kini terbuka dengan perlahan, bola mata lavendernya menelusuri lingkungansekelilingnya. "A-are...? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sepuluh menit." Lalu suara bariton itu terdengar, semula yang jauh, kini mulai mendekat. "Kau pingsan selama sepuluh menit."

Ah! Hinata ingat sekarang! Dia pingsan!

Karena... Karena Sasuke?

Buru-buru Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. Ia tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya lagi dengan pingsan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"M-Maafkan aku... Sasuke-kun." Hinata bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Hn." Ciri khas Sasuke keluar. Gadis di depannya ini sangat manis, pingsan dengan wajah memerah begitu; Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak menatapnya.

Hinata ragu. Apa Sasuke marah? Dia tidak mengerti, walaupun sudah sepenuhnya tahu bahwa Sasuke berkepribadian dingin dan mempunyai sedikit—benar-benar sedikit kepedulian terhadap temannya. Sasuke bisa saja meninggalkannya di sini sendirian. Tapi, pemuda itu malah diam disini sampai Hinata bangun.

 _Apa mungkin karena aku hanya pingsan sebentar?_

"—Nata." Semua hal yang Hinata pikirkan hilang dalam sekejap.

"Um...?"

"Sudah larut." Kata Sasuke. "Aku antar kau pulang."

"Eh? M-mengantarku pulang? K-kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Sasuke-kun! Aku bisa pulang sendiri—"

"Aku memaksa."

Sasuke tahu Hinata bukanlah _kunoichi_ yang lemah, Hinata adalah salah satu _kunoichi_ yang ia anggap kuat. Walaupun begitu ia menolak membiarkan Hinata pulang sendirian. Selain berbahaya dan siapa yang tahu kalau Hinata akan pingsan lagi? Bukankah ini adalah suatu kesempatan yang bagus agar Sasuke bisa lebih dekat dengan gadis bermata lavender itu?

Sebelum Hinata bisa bereaksi, Sasuke sudah melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan mendahului Hinata. Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu sendiri langsung mengikuti sang pemuda dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Rasa tidak enak muncul di hati, ia merasa sudah sangat merepotkan Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke khawatir padanya; mengingat ia baru saja jatuh pingsan tanpa sebab akibat yang jelas.

"S-Sasuke-kun, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu-"

"Tidak sama sekali merepotkanku."

"T-Tapi, aku sudah tidak apa-apa dan aku-"

"Hinata."

Sasuke berbalik dengan tiba-tiba membuat Hinata yang berjalan terburu-buru itu menabrak dada bidangnya. Sang hawa tak bisa berkata; lidahnya kelu, jantungnya berdegup _terlalu_ kencang, wajahnya mulai memanas lagi. Sedangkan sang adam menundukkan kepalanya, jemari miliknya menggapai dagu Hinata; mendongakkan wajah sang hawa dengan pelan. Kedua mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Kau dengar apa yang aku katakan, bukan?" Suara Sasuke terdengar sedikit parau di telinga sang gadis.

Anggukkan kepala ia berikan sebagai jawaban. Dan respon yang ia dapatkan adalah Sasuke yang malah mendekatkan wajahnya, sembari memiringkan kepalanya. Terlalu dekat-Hinata bisa pingsan lagi kalau begini.

"Kalau begitu diamlah." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Sasuke sebelum ia menarik tangannya dan berbalik, kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Sementara Hinata masih tidak bergeming, dengan wajah semerah tomat ia berdiri disana. Otaknya masih memproses semuanya.

Menyadari Hinata yang tidak berjalan mengikutinya, Sasuke lagi-lagi berhenti dan berbalik. Ia menghela napasnya kala melihat sang gadis yang masih tak bergeming. Melihat wajahnya yang memerah seperti itu-ia akui, Hinata terlihat sangat manis. Ujung bibir sang pemuda tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum kecil, ia kembali mendekati Hinata dan kali ini ia tarik tangannya dengan lembut...

"Jangan diam saja. Hari sudah semakin larut."

... dan Sasuke berjalan, tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa minggu ini, Hinata bisa merasakan kehangatan yang menyebar ke seluruh dadanya, tak hanya dari tangannya yang kini di genggam sang pemuda. Lavender indah miliknya terpaku pada punggung Sasuke, tatapannya melembut. Dan kini ia bisa merasakan bibirnya yang membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Bagaimana bisa... seseorang selain Naruto membuatnya seperti ini? Hinata bahkan belum bisa _move on_ dari si pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dan disini Sasuke membuatnya kembali merasa... utuh? Hinata merasa _di inginkan._ Apalagi dengan tingkah Sasuke terhadapnya, ia mulai berpikir kalau Sasuke _mempercayai_ Hinata. Tak semua orang bisa mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari Sasuke. Bahkan _tidak_ Sakura. Lalu, kenapa pada dirinya?

Hanya ada kesunyian yang menemani keduanya. Tak satupun dari mereka membuka mulut. Keduanya tidak memprotes. Toh, kesunyian yang mereka rasakan tidak canggung—malah bisa dibilang, menenangkan.

Sasuke pada akhirnya menyadari komplek klan Hyuuga berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang, dan ia menghentikkan langkah kakinya. Hinata yang bingung juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau... Masih menyukai si _dobe_?"

Hinata sontak mendongak, terlihat jelas kalau ia terkejut mendengar pertanyaan acak yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

"Eh...?"

Sasuke berbalik menghadap Hinata.

"Jangan bilang kau masih mengharapkannya."

Dan Hinata tak bisa berkata, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sedih-dan Sasuke tahu, itu tandanya Hinata memang masih mengharapkan Naruto.

"Tch. Bodoh." Ya, dan itu juga membuatnya kesal. "Berhenti berharap padanya."

"Itu tidak mudah, Sasuke-kun..."

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"A-aku sudah menyukainya semenjak—"

"Berpalinglah darinya. Kau juga harusnya sadar masih ada orang lain yang peduli padamu."

"Aku sudah mencoba—"

"Aku akan membantumu, Hinata."

Bingung, Hinata kembali menatap mata tajam Sasuke.

"Kau akan tahu, _denganku,_ melupakan Naruto akan menjadi lebih mudah."

Deg.

Apa maksudnya? Hinata tidak mengerti. Dengan Sasuke?

"Aku... Tidak mengerti..."

"Nanti kau akan mengetahuinya." Sasuke bergumam pelan, namun Hinata masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Kalau begitu, sampai disini saja. Kudengar Ayahmu tidak begitu suka melihat putrinya bersamaan dengan seorang laki-laki tanpa sepengetahuannya."

"Oh—Un, terimakasih sudah mengantarku, Sasuke-kun.."

"Selamat malam, Hinata."

Hinata bisa merasakan bibir sang adam yang menempel sekilas pada pipinya sebelum pada akhirnya Sasuke pun pergi.

 _Biarkan aku mengisi kekosongan di hatimu._

 _Dan sebaliknya, kau akan mengisi kekosongan di hatiku._

 _Aku akan membuatmu melupakannya._

 _Aku janji, Hinata._

* * *

つずく～

* * *

 **A/N: It;s getting really cheesy.**

 **Gomen minna :'D Saya stuck. Always stuck. Dan alhasil chapter ini pun jadi.**

 **Saya ngga tahu mau ngomong apa. So.. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Maaf atas delay yang lama ini...**

 **Terimakasih banyak atas dukungan kalian ya!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

— **Haruna Yumesaki.**


	8. A New Beginning

**— Unexpected Love Chapter Seven: A New Beginning —**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kejadian beberapa hari lalu tidak bisa ia lupakan. Malam itu, saat Sasuke mengatakan semua itu... dan tentunya, saat ia merasakan bibir pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu di pipinya—walaupun itu hanya terjadi sekilas, secepat ia berkedip. Jantungnya tetap berdegup begitu kencang. Sepulangnya ke rumah, ia langsung menyiapkan air hangat dan mandi—dan selama itu, ia hanya bisa memikirkan tentang Sasuke—setelahnya ia berbaring, pikirannya melayang pada Naruto, namun pada akhirnya kembali pada Sasuke.

Apa yang Sasuke katakan malam itu... Apa ia benar bersungguh-sungguh? Kalaupun begitu, atas dasar apa Sasuke ingin membantunya? Membuat Sakura cemburu?

Buru-buru gadis anggun itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Memikirkan Sasuke terus menerus membuatnya bingung—dan ia cukup lelah, sebetulnya. Pada akhirnya helaan napas keluar dari bibirnya dengan pelan, kemudian kedua kelopak matanya tertutup.

Hinata terlelap beberapa saat setelah ia memejamkan matanya.

 **— A New Beginning —**

Hinata tidak mau mengakui kalau dirinya memang sedang mencoba menghindari teman-temannya. Bukan apa-apa, ia masih belum siap—terlebih jika ia harus berhadapan dengan Naruto. Tentu saja, Hinata tidak diam di kamarnya selama seharian penuh, ia tetap keluar; hanya saja jika memang dibutuhkan. Lagipula, Ayahnya tidak begitu terlihat keberatan dengan Hinata yang rutinitasnya kini hanya latihan, membersihkan rumah, membantu orang-orang di rumahnya memasak, dan setelahnya ia istirahat. Terkadang Kiba dan Shino datang untuk mengajaknya keluar, entah untuk latihan bersama atau hanya sekadar jalan-jalan.

Hari ini pun sama. Ia tidak berniat merubah rutinitas barunya secepat mungkin, tidak sampai ia bisa mengatasi kerisahan hatinya; tentang Naruto, dan tentu saja, Sasuke. Sang gadis baru saja selesai mandi, rambutnya masih sedikit basah, namun ia sudah dalam balutan pakaian lengkap... saat Kiba tiba-tiba saja berkunjung.

"Terimakasih, Paman, aku akan tunggu disini." Terdengar suara Kiba dari luar rumahnya. Hinata mengernyit, kemudian berjalan keluar, mendapati sang Ayahanda dengan teman se-timnya.

"Kau latihan di luar?" Tanya Hiashi saat Hinata datang.

Hinata mengerjap, hendak menjawab pertanyaan sang Ayah, namun Kiba tidak memberikan kesempatan pada sang gadis. "Kurenai-sensei dan Shino sudah menunggu, lho."

"Tapi—"

"Pergilah." Adalah kata terakhir yang di ucapkan Hiashi sebelum ia masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu.

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat, lalu menyadari Kiba dan Akamaru yang masih setia berdiri menunggunya—ada cengiran lebar di wajah sang pemuda. _Mau bagaimana lagi_ , pikirnya.

"Ayo!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata dan Kiba—juga Akamaru, sudah keluar dari Hyuuga Mansion. Kiba menjelaskan pada Hinata bahwa Kurenai-sensei dan Shino sebenarnya _belum_ menunggu mereka. Latihan 'kan dimulai satu jam lagi, namun Kiba ingin mengajak sang gadis keluar untuk sekadar jalan-jalan di pagi hari sebelum mereka latihan.

"—Maksudku, aku jarang melihatmu dalam beberapa hari terakhir. Aku jadi sedikit khawatir—Akamaru juga." Akamaru menggonggong, menyetujui perkataan Kiba.

"Oh, benarkah?" Hinata bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memanas mendengar perkataan temannya. Dia tidak tahu Kiba dan Akamaru akan mengkhawatirkannya. "A-Aku tidak apa-apa, terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku..."

Kiba (dan Akamaru, tentunya) berhenti berjalan begitu mendengar perkataan Hinata. Alis Kiba terangkat, seolah tidak percaya, dan untuk beberapa saat pemuda itu hanya menatap Hinata yang kini sedang mengelus kepala Akamaru. "Kau ini sakit, atau apa? Biasanya kau selalu bersemangat kalau diluar cuacanya bagus. Yah, aku hanya sedikit... aneh saja."

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum, untuk memastikan pada Kiba bahwa ia benar-benar dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. "Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Oh—ngomong-ngomong, Shino juga mengkhawatirkanmu, lho. Dia bilang padaku dia melihatmu beberapa hari yang lalu bersama dengan Sasuke."

Kiba sudah melanjutkan perjalanan. Ada sedikit kejanggalan dalam suara Kiba, dan Hinata buru-buru mengikuti si pemuda—berusaha keras agar ia terlihat biasa saja. "B-benarkah?"

"Ya," jawab Kiba. "Kenapa kau bisa terlihat bersama si Uchiha itu?"

Ah. Bagaimana Hinata harus menjawabnya?

"A-ano... A-aku..." Tergagap, Hinata mulai sedikit panik dan gelisah. "A-aku melihatnya terluka saat sedang berlatih, j-jadi aku mengobati lukanya dan Sasuke-kun mengantarkanku pu.. pulang..."

Suara Hinata semakin mengecil, bahkan hampir tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Ehh~ Kau mengobati lukanya?" Kiba masih terdengar sedikit aneh. "Apa dia berterimakasih padamu dengan benar?"

"T-tentu saja... M-maksudku, ya... Karena itu dia mengantarku pulang..."

"Hmm." Kiba menggumam pelan. "Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"S-selain dari menarikku—" Karena Hinata memang sangat lambat saat itu. "—d-dia tidak melakukan apapun..."

 **— The New Beginning —**

Sasuke mungkin pernah berpikir bahwa cinta itu bodoh, tentu saja ini karena dia mempunyai sejarah yang... buruk—sangat buruk dengan keluarganya. Saat kegelapan menyelimuti hatinya, Sasuke hanya peduli pada dirinya sendiri; untuk menjadi lebih kuat, lebih kuat lagi, semata-mata hanya agar dia bisa meraih keinginannya, untuk membalas dendam.

Pemuda berklan Uchiha itu sendiri sebenarnya masih sering bertanya-tanya. Tentang perasaan yang ia rasakan tiap kali dia berada di dekat sang gadis Hyuuga. Sasuke pernah bepikir, mungkin karena Hinata mengingatkannya kepada Ibunya. Cantik, lembut dan penuh kasih sayang...

Mungkin karena Hinata memberikannya kehangatan; mungkin saja karena Hinata memberikannya segala sesuatu yang telah lama _di ambil_ darinya. Andaikan Ibunya masih hidup, dia tahu pasti sang Ibu akan menyukai Hinata.

Sasuke ingin sekali menghampirinya dan entahlah, mungkin menghabiskan waktu dengannya? Kalau saja tidak ada teman setimnya, Sasuke pasti akan menghampirinya. Namun untuk sekarang, melihatnya saja sudah cukup. Terakhir kali ia melihatnya, adalah malam itu. Sasuke sempat khawatir, namun ia tahu sang gadis bukanlah yang terlemah. Apapun itu, Sasuke yakin Hinata pasti bisa melaluinya.

"— _Hinata? Sebenarnya ada apa sih, denganmu dan si Uchiha itu_?"

" _E-eh_?"

Sasuke tidak sengaja mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia berada tak jauh dari posisi Hinata; tentu saja dia bisa mendengarnya, dan pastinya menyembunyikan kehadirannya.

" _Aku dengar, kau pernah berkencan dengan Naruto, bersama Sakura dan Sasuke juga. Benar 'kan_?"

" _E-etto... b-benar_ —"

" _Dan... Aku dengar kau malah pamit untuk pulang, dan kemudian Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama? Bukankah itu sedikit aneh_?"

" _Aneh_?" Kali ini Shino yang bersuara.

" _Ya, maksudku... Ayolah, dia itu si Uchiha. Mana mungkin dia mau ikut berkencan begitu! Kalau dia memang tidak mau, dia pasti tidak akan datang_." Kata Kiba, disusul dengan gonggongan Akamaru. " _Bukankah kau berpikir begitu? Huh_?"

" _Kau bicara seolah-olah kau mengenalnya saja_." Kini Kurenai mengikuti pembicaraan.

" _Tapi, Sensei—! Memang benar begitu, 'kan? Dia pasti ikut karena suatu alasan_!"

" _Sudahlah, Kiba—Simpan ini untuk nanti. Kalian baru saja selesai latihan. Kau akan membuat Hinata pingsan kalau terus-terusan begitu_."

Hinata memang terlihat memerah, walaupun dia menunduk. Kemudian sang gadis kembali mendongak, senyuman lembut terukir indah di wajahnya. " _D-daijoubu, Sensei."_

Sasuke memilih untuk segera pergi sebelum mereka melihatnya. Apa yang dikatakan Kiba memang benar. Dan jujur saja, Sasuke sendiri masih belum begitu yakin dengan alasannya.

Pikirannya melayang kembali pada Hinata.

Alasan?

Apa alasannya setuju untuk kencan itu, apa alasannya untuk mengantar Hinata pulang saat itu—saat dia sendiri tahu Hinata merupakan salah satu kunoichi terkuat yang berada di Konoha?

Mungkin semuanya tidak sesulit yang ia pikirkan... Setelah semua yang terjadi, setelah semua pertimbangan...

Sekarang jelas bahwa satu-satunya alasan dibalik semua itu hanyalah Hinata.

 **— The New Beginning —**

* * *

 _ **Tsuzuku~**_

* * *

 **MINNA-SAAAAN ;-;**

 **Saya tahu... ini telat banget. Telat telat banget... ;-;**  
 **Maafkan saya, readers tercinta... Saya baru kembali dari penyakit writer-block saya T_T**  
 **Saya seneng banget baca komentar kalian, saya semangat untuk menulis lagi berkat kalian, karena kalian terus mensupport saya sejelek apapun fanfic ini—serius, apa jadinya saya tanpa kalian semua? ;;**

 **Terimakasih dan maaf sebesar besarnya, minna-san ;-; saya harap kalian enjoy membaca chapter ini. Ngga penting banget sih, saya hanya ingin menulis tentang bagaimana Sasuke dan Hinata memproses kejadian-kejadian yg sebelumnya...**

 **Terimakasih minna, sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya! ;;**

 **p.s: Maaf author belom bisa balesin reviewnya;;**


	9. Magic

**— Unexpected Love Chapter Eight: Magic —**

.

.

.

"Hinata?"

"—H-hai!?" Lamunan Hinata buyar seketika, pandangannya kini kembali ke sosok pemuda di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam, kedua manik onyx menatap amethyst dalam-dalam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya berucap, "Kau melamun lagi."

"O-oh... _Gomenasai_..." Hinata bergumam pelan.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun setelahnya, namun kedua manik gelapnya masih melekat pada sosok Hinata. Dia pasti masih merasa canggung karena ucapannya saat itu. Ah—lebih tepatnya, ciuman di pipinya saat itu, mungkin? Namun Sasuke tidak menyesali perbuatannya saat itu, maupun saat ini.

Tak tahan dengan keabsenan Hinata, Sasuke nekat memperlihatkan batang hidungnya tepat di depan gerbang kediaman sang gadis. Sasuke itu jenius, walaupun ia bisa saja menyusup ke dalam, ia tahu resikonya akan lebih besar. Dan ia malas harus berurusan dengan penjaga-penjaga Mansion Hyuuga, termasuk Neji—dan mungkin Hiashi.

.

.

.

"S-Sasuke-kun...?" Hinata mengerjap, mencerna perkataan sang sepupu beberapa detik sebelumnya.

"Mencarimu." Neji melanjutkan, dingin, penuh rasa curiga. Sebesar apapun rasa penasaran Neji, ia masih menghargai Hinata, dan ia rasa sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya. "Kalau Hinata-sama tidak ingin menemuinya, aku akan—"

"T-tidak, Neji-niisan. Tidak apa-apa." Hinata berpamitan—tak lupa berterimakasih—setelahnya, dan dia sudah berada di luar gerbang, bersama si bungsu Uchiha.

"A- _ano_..." Hinata memulai gugup, hendak memberi kueri tentang keberadaan Sasuke, namun pemuda itu sudah memotong duluan.

"Ayo."

Tidak itu saja, bahkan jemari dingin sang pemuda menyelip diantara jemari lembut miliknya. Saat tersadar Hinata sudah dibawa pergi oleh pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Kini keduanya berada di padang rumput tempat dimana Sasuke sering latihan, duduk di bawah pohon rindang, menikmati semilir angin. Seperti yang Sasuke inginkan.

Kedua onyx miliknya terpejam untuk beberapa saat, dan ketika dia kembali membukanya, dia melihat wajah Hinata di sampingnya. Hinata terlihat sangat damai, rileks. Helai surai indigonya bergerak seiringan dengan angin yang menerpa, sebuah senyum kecil mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Suka?"

Begitu suara baritone khas milik Sasuke tertangkap indera pendengarannya, Hinata menoleh.

Kami-sama, Sasuke tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang, kehangatan menyeruak di dadanya, semua terasa nyaman. Sasuke senang bisa melihat rona merah itu kembali muncul di pipi mulus Hinata.

"U-um..." Anggukkan kepala Hinata berikan, sebelum ia kembali memalingkan wajah. "A-aku suka..."

"... Baguslah."

Keduanya terlarut dalam percakapan ringan, sesekali diselingi tawa Hinata dan senyum kecil Sasuke.

Nyaman.

Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata. Awalnya, 'kurang nyaman' bahkan tidak mendekati bagaimana perasaan Hinata saat berduaan dengan Sasuke. Dulu, dia begitu dingin, jutek, sangat miskin kata. Entah apa yang mengubahnya. Sasuke yang dulu jarang sekali tersenyum, apalagi tertawa. Dari banyaknya gadis di Konoha, Hinatalah yang berada di samping Sasuke saat dia tersenyum, tertawa.

Untuk beberapa saat Hinata yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya hanya bisa menatap Sasuke lembut. Sampai ...

" _Teme_?"

... suara itu membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Suara yang sudah cukup lama tidak dia dengar.

Hinata tidak sanggup menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Kami-sama, dia masih belum siap bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Hn...?" Sasuke yang dulu kembali. Dingin, jutek, miskin kata. Ia hanya melirik ke arah Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua duduk.

Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto sangat tidak suka melihat Hinata yang begitu dekat dengan Sasuke. Lagipula, bagaimana mereka bisa sedekat ini?

"—Apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya Naruto, mencoba untuk tidak terdengar ragu.

"Sejujurnya, memang, _Dobe_." Jawab Sasuke santai. "Memang mengganggu."

Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang terlalu jujur itu. Inilah Sasuke yang orang-orang kenal.

"Apa maumu?" Kini giliran Sasuke yang bertanya.

"E-eh..." Naruto sepertinya tidak mengira Sasuke akan begitu ketus padahya. Well, Sasuke memang sering ketus padanya. Tapi kali ini entahlah, rasanya ada yang berbeda.

Sasuke menaikkan alis, menunggu. Sementara Hinata yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Tadinya aku ingin berlatih bersama—" Naruto menggaruk pipinya. "—tapi sepertinya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat..."

"Memang bukan."

". . . Kalau begitu, aku akan mencari Sakura-chan saja."

Ah, andaikan Naruto tahu bagaimana perkataannya membuat hati Hinata perih.

"Jaa, Hinata!" Dengan itu, Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata—walaupun sang gadis masih kerap menundukkan kepala—lalu pergi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke sadar itu adalah pertanyaan yang retoris.

Hinata terdiam, namun tak lama kemudian ia mendongak, dan tersenyum. "U-um..."

Mereka berdua tahu itu adalah kebohongan yang paling sering Hinata utarakan.

"Ada aku." Sasuke berujar, membuat pipi Hinata kembali dihiasi semburat merah karena malu.

"Selama kau bersamaku, Hinata," Jemari dingin Sasuke sudah berada di pipi Hinata, membelainya lembut. "Jangan pikirkan siapapun, jangan pikirkan Naruto."

Hinata tidak bergeming saat Sasuke mempertemukan bibir mereka, dalam ciuman manis dan lembut. Tidak ada nafsu, hanya ada perasaan Sasuke dalam ciuman itu.

 **— Magic —**

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Sasuke semakin dekat dengan Hinata, dan Hinata pun sudah mulai terbiasa—bisa dibilang nyaman, mungkin?—dengan Sasuke yang selalu berada di sisinya untuk melewati hari. Hinata juga mulai mencoba melupakan Naruto, atas bantuan Sasuke.

Di sisi lain, Sakura yang mengetahui tentang kedekatan Sasuke dan Hinata, tak bisa dipungkiri, hatinya hancur. Apalagi saat Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa dia mendekati Hinata karena kehendaknya sendiri, dan dia memang tidak mampu membalas perasaan sang gadis Haruno. Naruto selalu menghiburnya, dan Sakura sedikit demi sedikit mulai mencoba untuk merelakan.

Naruto?

Dia senang karena dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Sakura, tapi hati kecilnya juga sakit melihat Hinata yang kelihatannya sudah mulai menerima Sasuke—dia merasa tergantikan.

Terkadang Naruto berpikir, pantaskah aku merasa seperti ini, padahal aku sendiri yang sudah menolak perasaan Hinata mentah-mentah? Jika harus ada pihak yang tersakiti, itu seharusnya Hinata, bukan?

Tapi gadis itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Dengan maupun tanpa Sasuke di sisinya, gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"Hinata!" Naruto baru menyadari, rona wajah yang muncul saat dia memanggil nama sang gadis, terlihat sangat manis.

"N-Naruto-kun..."

"Yo!" Cengiran lebarnya ia perlihatkan, sebetulnya senang karena Hinata tengah sendirian saat itu. Tidak ada pertanda kehadiran Sasuke dimanapun.

Sebelum Hinata sempat menyapa, Naruto memotongnya duluan. "Ada waktu luang, Hinata?"

"A-ano... S-Sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun..."

'Yokatta! _Bukan si_ Teme _yang ia tunggu_!'

"Eh... Begitu ya..." Kekecewaan tidak akan menghentikannya. "Ah! Bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu menunggu?"

Hinata hendak menolak, namun melihat wajah ceria sang pemuda, akhirnya ia mengangguk. "B-baiklah... Kalau itu tidak merepotkan Naruto-kun..."

"Tidak kok." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum.

Keduanya tidak ada yang membuka mulut, tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Gambaran Sasuke dan Hinata yang selalu terlihat berdua itu memenuhi pikiran Naruto. Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua...?

"Jadi, kau dan Sasuke ya..." Tanpa sadar Naruto menggumam, pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"E-eh?" Hinata menoleh cepat, wajahnya bersemu merah mendengar namanya dan Sasuke dalam satu kalimat yang di ucapkan Naruto.

"Hinata..." Begitu dia berbalik menghadap Hinata, sapphirenya melekat pada lavender lembut milik sang gadis.

"Dengar..." Naruto memulai, pelan. "Maafkan aku—apa yang aku katakan, dan lakukan saat itu sangat-sangat bodoh."

"Naruto-kun—"

"Aku memang bodoh, dan aku tidak seharusnya bertindak sesukaku tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu. Aku tidak suka melihatmu dengan Sasuke. Jujur saja, melihatmu berdua dengannya sangat menggangguku—"

"Naruto-kun." Suara Hinata terdengar tegas. "K-kalau Naruto-kun berusaha meminta maaf, percayalah, aku sudah memaafkanmu tanpa harus kau meminta maaf. T-tapi, kumohon... Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu jika kau sendiri tidak mempunyai perasaan padaku... Aku tidak ingin kau jatuhkan setelah terbang tinggi ke langit."

Kata-kata Hinata menusuknya, sangat dalam dan perih. Dan ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, lidahnya kelu. Kedua _sapphire_ nya membulat.

"A-Aku sangat mendukungmu dengan Sakura-san. S-sungguh, j-jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir denganku, Naruto-kun. A-aku..."

Berat rasanya untuk mengatakannya.

Naruto tidak ingin mendengarnya.

' _Jangan, Hinata. Jangan katakan_.'

". . . A-aku sudah mulai bisa merelakanmu."

 **— Magic —**

Hinata menyebutnya **Sihir Sasuke**.

Karena tiap kali berada di sisinya, entah dalam keadaan baik maupun buruk, Hinata selalu merasa tenang. Seperti saat itu, kala Hinata sedang patah hati. Bersamaan dengan Sasuke membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit melupakan Naruto, walaupun sulit.

"H-hatchi!" Suara bersin tersebut terdengar dari dalam kamar Hyuuga Hinata.

Flu berat yang di derita Hinata memang tidak datang sendirinya. Bukan hanya karena faktor cuaca, metabolisme tubuh Hinata semakin melemah karena akhir-akhir ini Hinata sering berlatih sampai larut malam, tak jarang melewati makan siang dan malamnya pula. Dan saat kemarin berlatih dengan Tim 8, Hinata kelelahan, dan hasilnya dia pingsan.

"Ingin aku ambilkan sesuatu?" Suara baritone milik Sasuke terdengar lembut.

"Maksudmu, _**aku**_?" Kali ini suara Neji menimpali, manik yang serupa dengan Hinata itu menatap Sasuke tidak suka.

Sedangkan Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menutupi hidung kemerahannya dengan tissue. "D- _daijoubu_..."

"Tidak bisakah dia keluar saja?" Tanya Sasuke, matanya melirik sekilas ke arah Neji yang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu, mengawasi adiknya dan pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Ingatlah kau berada di Mansion Hyuuga, Uchiha." Tatapan yang diberikan Neji pada Sasuke menajam. "Jangan karena kau diberi satu kesempatan untuk menjenguk Hinata-sama, kau bisa melakukan sesukamu."

"Apa boleh buat, aku membawanya pulang kemarin saat dia pingsan."

"Bukan berarti kau bisa menyuruhku sesukamu—"

"Lalu dimana kau kemarin, eh?"

"Hinata-sama, sebaiknya Anda istirahat dulu saja. Biar aku yang mengantarnya ke gerbang."

"Hinata masih ingin bersamaku."

"Nanti akan aku bangunkan jika sudah waktunya makan malam."

"Neji-niisan... T-tidak apa-apa, kok..." Hinata tersenyum. Sebenarnya, dia berniat untuk menghentikan argumen kedua lelaki itu, tetapi karena suaranya yang sedikit serak dan tenggorokannya yang sakit, Hinata memilih untuk diam.

"Neji akan membawakan makanannya, dan aku akan menyuapimu."

"Kau tidak akan menyuapi siapapun, Uchiha. Hinata-sama butuh istirahat."

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata, membawa segelas air putih hangat di tangannya, lalu duduk di tepi kasur.

"Minumlah. Agar tenggorokanmu membaik." Katanya sambil menyodorkan gelasnya pada Hinata. "Dalam keadaan seperti ini kau harus banyak minum air putih."

Hinata menerimanya, "Un... _arigatou_ , Sasuke-kun." Lalu meneguk air putihnya perlahan.

Neji menghela nafas. Tak habis pikir Paman Hiashi akan memberikan kesempatan emas pada Uchiha Sasuke untuk menjenguk—sekaligus menemani, jika bisa ia koreksi—Hinata. Hanya karena Sasuke membawanya pulang kemarin. Dan tentu saja, Paman Hiashi ingin Neji menemani Sasuke; untuk mengawasi tindakan pemuda Uchiha itu.

Neji akhirnya membuka pintu kamar dan pamit keluar, katanya dia akan kembali beberapa saat lagi. Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan ditinggal berdua dengan Hinata.

"A-ano... Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn?"

"Sasuke-kun tidak perlu menunggu—maksudku, menemaniku..." Hinata menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, kedua matanya terpejam, sehelai tissue bersih sudah menutupi hidung kemerahannya.

Demi Tuhan, Hinata terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Butuh self-control yang kuat agar dia tidak langsung mencubit ujung hidungnya—dan bahkan memakannya saat itu juga. Sepertinya hidungnya gatal, dan Hinata menunggu untuk bersin. Namun tak kunjung datang, dan sang gadis kemudian menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Uhm... A-aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. D-dan juga, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri..."

"Tak apa." Sahut Sasuke. "Lagipula, mana mungkin aku menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang mungkin hanya datang satu kali ini, hm?"

Saat itulah pintu kamar kembali terbuka. Masuklah Neji dengan nampan berisikan berbagai macam buah dengan satu piring kecil, dan pisau buah.

"Karena aku yakin kau akan menolak untuk makan, setidaknya kau harus memakan buah untuk mengganjal perut."

Sasuke berpamit pulang saat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Itupun karena Hinata yang memaksa—dalam kasus ini, memohon. Pemuda Uchiha itu enggan pulang, tetapi pada akhirnya dengan berat hati dia melakukannya setelah mendengar janji Hinata.

"A-aku akan menemuimu... Uhm.. Untuk membalas terimakasihku, nanti saat aku sudah sembuh.."

"Bukan kencan." Neji menimpali.

"Baiklah. Aku sendiri yang akan menjemputmu, Hinata. Aku pegang kata-katamu." Dengan itu, Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Hinata. "Lain kali, pikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan dia."

"Aku mendengarmu, Uchiha."

"Cepat sembuh." Itulah yang terakhir dikatakan Sasuke sebelum dia benar-benar pergi.

"Hinata-sama, kau tidak berniat untuk berkencan dengannya, 'kan?"

"U-um..."

"Hinata-sama? Mengapa wajahmu memerah?"

"K-kencan, ya..."

Malam itu, Hyuuga Neji terjaga sampai matahari terbit; dengan bayang-bayang Sasuke dan Hinata yang pergi berkencan, dan satu tekad kuat di dalam dirinya untuk memberi sedikit manisan saat mereka kencan.

* * *

 _— つずく—_

* * *

 **Yahalo, minna-san! Maaf saya telat update disini;; Baru sempat buka lappy lagi untuk publish T T**

 **Maaf membuat kalian menunggu dan maaf jika cerita ini semakin kesini semakin membosankan ;-; Saya sangat berterimakasih dan menghargai readers-tachi yang masih setia membaca dan meninggalkan jejak, bahkan mem-follow dan favorite UL. Huwah, minna arigatou gozaimasu! T^T**

 **Thanks to _adevil559_ , _xxx_ , _yulia_ , _sasuhina69_ ** (pasti ditamatin kok!) **, _Loray_ _29 Alus_ , _shebaby_ ** (ditunggu aja untuk chapter selanjutnya ya! Disana pasti full romance SasuHina w) **, _KaiLa_ _Wu_ , _Arata Mirai_ ** (Ah, arigatou gozaimasu! Iie, iie, saya ngga marah sama sekali kok! Malah saya senang ada yang memberi saran untuk penulisan saya kedepannya. Saya sudah tentukan ending-untungnya, saya hanya berharap readers suka dengan endingnya hehe TT daijoubu Arata-san, terimakasih banyak sudah mampir dan memberi review!) **, _yuma_ , _Guest_.**

 **Yah... Sekian? *plak* Oh ya, saya mau tanya dong... Menurut kalian, kira-kira nih, bagaimanakah UL akan berakhir? XD Penasaran nih sama opini kalian hehe~**

 **Oya, segini dulu aja deh. Saya sedang melanjutkan menulis chapter selanjutnya~ Mohon bersabar menunggu (jika berkenan) ya! saya sedang sibuk-sibuknya di sekolah, jadi agak susah manage waktu untuk menulis;;**

 _ **Jaa, see you in the next chapter!**_


	10. Declaration

"Sakura-chan!"

Sang gadis Haruno menolehkan kepalanya begitu suara familiar Naruto terdengar. Naruto, dengan cengiran lebarnya, menghampiri Sakura dengan bersemangat.

"Naruto? Sedang apa disini?"

Karena mereka sedang berada di swalayan, tentu saja Sakura bertanya-tanya.

"Ehehe... Aku mau membeli cup ramen, _ttebayo_! Karena persediaan di rumah sudah habis.." Jawab Naruto, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Begitu..." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Oh ya! Naruto, apa akhir-akhir ini kau melihat Sasuke-kun?"

Cengiran lebar Naruto pudar seketika mendengar nama si pemuda Uchiha. Tiba-tiba saja gambaran Sasuke dan Hinata yang saat itu sedang berdua di tempat mereka biasa latihan, terlintas di kepalanya. Sungguh, ia jadi merasa kesal sendiri—bahkan sampai membuatnya berpikir dua kali tentang perasaannya sendiri.

"Terakhir kali aku melihatnya..." Naruto berhenti sejenak. "...itu sudah agak lama, Sakura-chan. Waktu itu aku mengajaknya berlatih bersama, tapi dia tidak mau. Entahlah dia ada urusan apa."

Sakura hanya ber-oh ria. Setidaknya kini ia tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak sedang menghindarinya, karena Naruto juga sepertinya tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Sakura sempat berpikir kalau Sasuke menghindarinya, entah karena alasan apa. Dan ia khawatir.

"Menurutmu, Sasuke-kun kenapa?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

Naruto yang mengetahui tentang kedekatan Sasuke dan Hinata pun bungkam. Tidak berani membuka mulut. Pasalnya, dia sendiri bingung sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua, sampai-sampai bisa dekat seperti itu.

"Entahlah, kurasa dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu ' _ttebayo_." Jawab Naruto asal. "Yah, si _Teme_ itu 'kan memang selalu seperti itu. Kau ini, masa tidak tahu bagaimana si _Teme_ , Sakura-chan!"

Mendengar jawaban asal Naruto, Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas. Memang benar yang dibicaran mereka adalah _Sasuke_ , tapi tetap saja Sakura merasa ada yang janggal.

Walaupun Naruto yang di depannya ini kelihatan menyembunyikan sesuatu, Sakura memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja. Toh, akan datang waktunya untuk Sakura mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan Naruto.

"Ah, aku menyesal bertanya padamu, Naruto! Dasar bodoh."

"Hee!? Aku tidak bodoh Sakura-chan— _itte itte_! Jangan jewer telingaku!"

* * *

 **Unexpected Love © Haruna Yumesaki**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated T**

 **「うちはサスケ × 日向ヒナタ」**

『 **Declaration』**

* * *

"Hinata-sama?"

Neji menghentikan gerakannya begitu melihat Hinata sudah terduduk sembari memperhatikannya berlatih. Raut wajahnya yang biasa terlihat datar itu kini menyiratkan keheranan.

"Hinata-sama seharusnya beristirahat." Kata Neji, memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dari latihan rutinnya. Dia menghampiri Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Daijoubu, Neji- _niisan_. Aku sudah membaik, kok." Hinata tersenyum. Setelah beberapa hari, Hinata merasa semakin membaik. Bahkan sekarang sudah merasa sembuh, tapi Neji masih tetap khawatir. "Sebenarnya aku sudah sembuh, kok! Sungguh, jadi jangan khawatir, _ne_?"

". . . Sudah sembuh?"

Kata-kata Hinata itu bagaikan pemicu.

Hinata sudah sembuh?

Sudah sembuh...

Kencan...

 **Uchiha**...

Neji terlihat tidak nyaman, raut wajahnya mengeras lagi, datar tetapi terlihat sedikit... menyeramkan?

"Neji- _niisan..._?" Hinata bingung sendiri, takut-takut ia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Neji marah.

"Hinata-sama." Bahkan suaranya pun menjadi semakin rendah, terdengar mengancam. "...Jangan sampai berita kau sudah sembuh tersebar."

". . ." Hinata semakin dibuat bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Jangan sampai si Uchiha tahu."

Uchiha? Memang apa hubungannya dengan—

Oh...

Hinata jadi teringat dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Apa yang ia ucapkan saat itu, sebelum Sasuke pamit pulang dari rumahnya.

 _"A-aku akan menemuimu... Uhm.. Untuk membalas terimakasihku, nanti saat aku sudah sembuh.."_

 _"Bukan kencan." Neji menimpali._

 _"Baiklah. Aku sendiri yang akan menjemputmu, Hinata. Aku pegang kata-katamu." Dengan itu, Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Hinata. "Lain kali, pikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan dia."_

Dengan mengingatnya saja, tanpa dikomando wajah manis Hinata memerah. Membuat Neji semakin gondok melihat sepupunya tersipu begitu.

"Hinata-sama! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu—tidak dengan si Uchiha iblis itu!" Sifat over-protektif Neji keluar.

Padahal Hinata hanya berniat untuk berterimakasih pada Sasuke, niatnya Hinata ingin membuatkan makan siang untuk Sasuke. Tidak lebih.

' _Benar juga_ ,' Neji masih menatap Hinata. ' _Aku sendiri yang mengasumsikan itu sebagai kencan—mungkin kalau tidak, Hinata-_ sama _tidak akan tersipu seperti ini_.'

"Neji- _niisan_..." Suara Hinata terdengar sangat lembut mengalun di telinga Neji. "Sudah kubilang _Nii-san_ tidak perlu khawatir, 'kan?"

Sejenak Neji terdiam, tenggelam dalam Hinata—sepupunya yang kini telah tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik dan kuat, yang entah mengapa menambah keinginan Neji untuk terus melindunginya.

"Sasuke-kun sebenarnya baik, _Nii-san_. Dan lagi, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Bukankah aku berlatih agar aku menjadi semakin kuat? Agar aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri saat kau tidak ada?"

"W-walaupun sebenarnya Neji- _niisan_ tidak perlu selalu melindungiku..."

Neji baru sadar kalau dirinya lebih seperti Kakak daripada sepupu Hinata. Mungkin Hinata memang menganggapnya sebagai kakak, tapi Neji sendiri... rasanya sulit untuk mengakuinya, mengingat dia pernah memperlakukan Hinata dengan kelewat buruk. Jauh sebelum itu, sebenarnya Ia memang menganggap Hinata sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Hinata-sama..." Neji menggumam pelan, sebuah senyum kecil terlukis di wajahnya. Tangannya bergerak ke atas puncak kepala Hinata, menepuknya lembut—dan dengan sayang. Tentu saja ia tidak begitu memperlihatkannya. "Kau sudah dewasa... Aku baru menyadarinya."

Wajah Hinata bersemu kembali, dan kali ini Hinata tertawa kecil karena untuk kali pertama Neji memperlakukannya sebagai adik. Itu membuatnya merasa sangat senang.

"Jangan sungkan untuk men-jyuuken si Uchiha itu jika dia macam-macam denganmu."

— **Declaration —**

Sasuke belum mendapat kabar. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya, belum bisa bertemu dengan Hinata semenjak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Apa sekarang Hinata sudah sembuh? Sasuke harus mengakuinya, ia sangat menantikan _kencan_ dengan Hinata. Namun sampai sekarang Sasuke masih belum bertemu dengan Hinata. Apa mungkin ia harus datang ke Hyuuga Mansion dan meminta izin pada Hiashi-sama untuk membawa putri sulungnya berkencan?

Saat tengah memikirkan tentang rencana-menemui-Hinata-nya, Sasuke melihat figur Sakura yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke menghela nafas diam-diam.

"Ah. Senang rasanya bisa bertemu denganmu disini! Soalnya sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama..." Sakura tertawa kecil, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya.

Sasuke tidak merespon.

"Sasuke-kun sedang apa disini?"

"...Hanya lewat."

Setelah itu hening. Atmosfir di sekitar mereka berdua terasa berat, canggung dan _memaksa_. Membuat Sakura jadi enggan untuk membuka mulut.

"O-oh... Um, memangnya Sasuke-kun mau kemana?" Walaupun begitu Sakura tidak ingin membiarkan moment ini terbuang sia-sia.

Memakan waktu beberapa detik sampai Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"...Hyuuga."

Hati Sakura mencelos mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke, sangat tidak diduga. Kecurigaannya terbukti benar. Ternyata memang ada sesuatu di antara Sasuke...

"Sasuke-kun ada urusan dengan Neji?"

"Tidak."

...dan Hinata.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Hinata...?" Sakura sendiri tidak yakin dirinya siap untuk mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin apa yang selama ini ia asumsikan itu ternyata benar.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya."

Itu saja sudah cukup. Sudah cukup membuat kaki Sakura lemas, hatinya sakit namun ia tidak membiarkan air matanya jatuh.

" _Jaa_."

Dan Sasuke pergi.

Meninggalkannya sendiri.

Hancurlah semua pertahanan Sakura. Gadis itu pasti akan terkulai lemas dengan banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya, tetapi sesaat sebelum itu semua terjadi, tubuhnya ditahan oleh seseorang. Orang itu yang selalu berada di sisinya, menenangkan Sakura dengan caranya sendiri. Naruto memeluk sosok Sakura, mengelus punggungnya lembut.

Dan Sakura menangis di pelukan Uzumaki Naruto.

— **Declaration —**

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya begitu onyxnya menangkap surai indigo panjang yang ia yakini adalah surai selembut sutra milik Hinata.

Sasuke hendak mampir ke kediaman Hyuuga, namun sepertinya rencananya berubah. Hinata sudah sembuh, dan kini gadis itu sedang berbincang dengan guru Tim 8, Kurenai. Tanpa ragu, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri keduanya. Masa bodoh dengan kehadiran gurunya, ia hanya ingin menemui Hinata. Sekarang. Juga.

"Maaf aku membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari untuk sembuh, Sensei... Neji-niisan bilang demamku cukup parah..." Terdengar suara lembut Hinata memanjakan telinga kesepian Sasuke. Ah, betapa ia merindukan suara bak malaikat ini...

Kurenai yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di belakang Hinata kemudian tersenyum, dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung berpamitan, dengan alasan ia lupa untuk membeli bahan makanan malam nanti. Membuat Hinata mengangguk dalam apresiasi, karena kebaikan gurunya itu meskipun Hinata absen selama beberapa hari.

Namun Hinata masih belum menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di belakangnya.

Tidak sampai suara baritone Sasuke terdengar.

"Sudah sembuh, eh?"

Yang sontak membuat Hinata berbalik, lavender pucatnya sedikit melebar melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke di hadapannya dengan sebuah seringai kecil yang mempesona mendekorasi wajahnya yang memang sudah tampan; memicu jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat, dan semburat kemerahan yang langsung muncul di pipinya.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Pekiknya kaget, semakin menggenggam erat kotak bento yang berwarna senada dengan matanya.

"Hn. Kau sudah di depanku, aku tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputmu." Ujarnya tenang, walaupun jantungnya yang berpacu cepat seperti sehabis dirinya lari marathon itu mengkhianati postur kalemnya. " _Sa_ , Hinata. Aku menagih janjimu."

"I-itu..." Hinata menjadi semakin gugup. Dia memang hendak menepati janjinya, tapi setidaknya biarkanlah ia mengucapkan terimakasihnya dengan benar.

"H- _hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu_!" Menghindari tatapan Sasuke, Hinata membungkuk dalam-dalam, membuat Sasuke berdecak melihat tingkahnya.

"Tch, tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, _baka_." Kata Sasuke, merasa tidak enak karena mereka sudah menjadi tontonan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. "Hinata, berdirilah dengan tegak. Lihat aku."

Suara baritone Sasuke memerintahnya dengan nada rendah. Seolah terhipnotis, Hinata kembali menegakkan postur tubuh, dan dengan sedikit ragu ia mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Ayo." Tanpa berbicara apapun lagi, Hinata hanya bisa mengikuti Sasuke yang kini sudah menariknya pergi, sambil menggenggam tangannya erat.

Oh, Sasuke tahu betul para wanita yang berada disana sedari tadi seolah menatapnya sebagai kaum Adam terakhir di dunia.

Memang belum resmi, tapi biarkanlah mereka tahu kalau Sasuke benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan mereka. Bahwa dirinya terikat dengan gadis manis di genggamannya.

— **Declaration —**

"Jadi, Neji membiarkanmu untuk kencan bersamaku?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

Keduanya kini sedang berada di tempat Sasuke biasa berlatih. Alasannya hanya satu, agar tidak ada siapapun yang mengganggu momennya bersama Hinata. _Onyx_ nya dengan anteng memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang membuka kotak bento.

"Um..." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, menyunggingkan senyum manis di wajahnya. " _Ano_... Aku tidak tahu makanan apa yang kau suka—"

"Ada tomatnya?"

"I-iya..." Hinata ingat saat di swalayan Sasuke pernah membeli tomat. Setelah menyimpan tutup bentonya, terlihatlah beberapa onigiri kesukaan Sasuke, tamagoyaki dan tomat ceri yang ditaruh di pinggirnya. "M-maaf aku hanya membuat ini..."

Sebenarnya, dibuatkan bento oleh Hinata saja Sasuke sudah kelewat senang. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya, walaupun hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik.

"Kelihatannya enak."

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sepasang mata amethyst pucat tengah memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan—tidak terlalu jauh sebenarnya, agar dia bisa leluasa menyaksikan kencan si pemuda Uchiha dan Hinata.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga Neji, sepupu bunke Hinata, yang akhir-akhir ini sifat over-protektifnya sering keluar?

"Tch! Sialan si Uchiha itu!" Umpat Neji kesal, dengan suara tertahan karena ia menggertakkan giginya. "Sudah kuduga mereka memang berkencan...!"

Neji sudah naik pitam melihat Hinata yang terlihat senang gembira bersama Sasuke. Ingin sekali ia menghampiri mereka berdua dan langsung menarik Hinata pulang. Tapi, tentu saja ia tidak bisa. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang saja mungkin sudah akan membuat Hinata marah—entah apakah bisa disebut marah—jika ia mengetahuinya. Dan ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya ia melanggar privasi Hinata.

"Aku suka onigiri." Sasuke mengambil onigiri buatan Hinata, menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Pasalnya, onigiri itu dihias dengan imutnya oleh Hinata—yang diantaranya berbentuk panda, kucing dan pinguin.

"Kenapa kau membentuknya seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"E- _etto_..." Hinata kehilangan kata. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. "M-mungkin karena sudah terbiasa... Maafkan aku..."

"Hn," _Yang penting rasanya_ , tambah Sasuke dalam hati. Kemudian ia pun menggigit onigirinya, mengunyahnya perlahan.

Sementara Hinata yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa menatap Sasuke; menunggu. Hinata takut Sasuke tidak menyukai makanan buatannya.

Sasuke yang menyadari tatapan Hinata hanya diam sembari terus mengunyah onigirinya sampai habis. Lalu, ia meraih onigiri yang satunya, dan pada akhirnya Sasuke hanya menyisakan tamagoyaki dan tomat di kotak bento Hinata.

Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "D- _dou desuka_... Sasuke-kun...?"

"Hn," Sasuke menggumam tidak jelas, kali ini ia memakan tamagoyakinya; dengan sengaja membuat Hinata bingung.

Hinata memang berbakat dalam bidang memasak. Dan entah mengapa Sasuke tersenyum senang dalam hati, ia mengetahui satu hal lain tentang Hinata—yang mungkin hanya diketahui oleh beberapa orang saja.

"Kau suka memasak?" Sasuke bertanya, menolehkan kepalanya pada Hinata, membuat jarak keduanya semakin menipis. Hanya anggukkan kepala yang Sasuke dapatkan dari Hinata.  
.

.

.  
Sementara itu di tempat yang tak jauh dari Sasuke dan Hinata, Neji hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya melihat Sasuke yang sengaja mempersempit jarak wajah keduanya.

"Uchiha sialan!" Neji kerap mengumpat.

Terlihat Sasuke yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya sampai jaraknya hanya beberapa centi dari wajah Hinata. Dan sekilas, Neji bersumpah dia melihat Sasuke yang melirik ke arahnya lalu menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Uchiha setan... Awas kau!"

Terpancing oleh tindakan Sasuke, Neji menggeram kesal dengan tangan terkepal kuat, sudah siap untuk memberi beberapa _ucapan_ selamat pada Sasuke.  
.

.

.  
"S-Sasuke-kun... terlalu dekat..."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Padahal hanya berjarak beberapa centi, tapi Hinata terlihat sangat memerah, dan dari gelagatnya kelihatan seperti yang sudah siap pingsan. "Hanya ada kita berdua disini."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, onyx kelam tenggelam dalam indahnya lavender pucat milik Hinata. Jemari Sasuke mengelus pipi halus Hinata dengan lembut...

Hinata tidak bergeming. Otaknya menyuruhnya untuk segera menghindar, jyuuken jika dibutuhkan. Tapi tubuhnya enggan bergerak, mengkhianati keinginannya. Jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat, dan kedua kelopak mata Hinata tertutup begitu menyadari Sasuke semakin dekat.

Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke di wajahnya.

Dan kini ujung hidung mancung Sasuke yang bersentuhan dengan hidungnya.

Ah, aroma tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba menyeruak memanja indera penciuman Hinata.

Bibir mereka bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Déjà vu...

'S- _Sasuke-_ kun _mengambil ciuman pertamaku disini... Saat itu_ —'

"Hinata-sama!"

Sontak Hinata menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke, dengan wajah yang sudah jelas memerah, Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara.

"N-Neji-niisan?!"

— **Declaration —**

" _Gomenasai_ , Hinata-sama..."

"Tch, hargai privasi orang lain, Hyuuga."

"N-Neji-niisan... S-sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa." Hinata terdengar kecewa setelah mengetahui Neji yang sedari tadi mengikutinya—terimakasih pada Sasuke, info tidak _relevan_ seperti itupun harus disampaikan pada Hinata.

"Hn, karena aku akan menjaganya." Timbal Sasuke, kedua lengan dilipat di depan dada bidangnya. "Dasar payah."

"Aku hanya khawatir. Uchiha yang bersamamu ini bukanlah orang terbaik di desa—"

"Neji-niisan!"

Baru pertama kali Hinata membentaknya seperti itu.

"D- _daijoubu dakara_..." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, spontan merasa tak enak telah menyentak Neji seperti itu. "G- _gomen_..."

Neji menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah apapun lagi, Neji pun berbalik dan dengan enggan meninggalkan Hinata.

Kalau sudah begini, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya nanti? Ia merasa sangat _rendah_ , telah membuat kepercayaan Hinata goyah, dan membuatnya kecewa sekaligus. Semoga saja Hinata bisa memaklumi perbuatannya kali ini...

"G- _gomenasai_ Sasuke-kun..." Kepala Hinata tertunduk dalam-dalam, kedua tangannya meremas ujung bajunya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup dalam dirinya.

"Hn?" Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa menggumam, masih merasa kesal Neji telah menghancurkan momentnya bersama Hinata.

"S-soal Neji- _niisan_..."

"Hn."

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Tak ada yang membuka suara. Sasuke masih diam dengan pandangan lurus kedepan, kedua lengannya masih terlipat di dadanya.

"A-apa Sasuke-kun marah...?"

"Ya." Hinata beruntung Sasuke menjawab kuerinya dengan jelas.

"Ung..." Sasuke menoleh, melihat butir airmata yang sudah berkumpul di ujung mata sang gadis.

"Tapi, ada yang bisa kau lakukan jika kau ingin aku memaafkanmu."

Kedua lavendernya berbinar, "T-tolong katakan padaku!"

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, "Suapi aku."

"Eh?" Kali ini gadis anggun itu mengerjap. "T-tapi hanya tinggal tomatnya..."

"Apa perlu kuulangi ucapanku?"

Mendengar penuturan kata Sasuke yang dingin, Hinata buru-buru mengambil sepotong tomat dan menyuapinya pada Sasuke. Dan si pemuda yang disuapi hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dengan senang hati.

"S-sudah..." gumam Hinata pelan saat semua bento buatannya sudah habis dimakan oleh Sasuke. "S-sekarang Sasuke-kun sudah tidak marah padaku... 'kan?"

Pertanyaan polos sang hawa membuat si adam terkekeh pelan. "Ada satu lagi, Hinata."

"U-um...?"

Uchiha Sasuke kembali bungkam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Mungkin perasaan yang dirasakannya saat bersama Hinata adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tetapi walaupun begitu, tampaknya Sasuke tidak bisa menghentikkan dirinya sendiri. Sebuah gairah untuk terus bersama Hinata muncul di hatinya yang penuh dengan kegelapan. Seperti secercah cahaya, yang lalu membuat tubuhnya seolah bergerak sesuai insting _lelaki_ nya saat bersama Hinata. Sasuke tidak ingin kehilangan cahaya itu, yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkannya suatu hari nanti dari kegelapan yang selalu menyelimuti dirinya.

 _'Cantik._ Kami-sama _, gadis ini sangat cantik_.' Sasuke tak sanggup menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Tampaknya pemuda itu kembali bertindak sesuai insting. Karena sekali lagi, Sasuke mendapati wajah Hinata yang sudah sangat dekat dengan miliknya.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, sang Adam dengan cepat menyatukan bibir mereka kembali. Terasa lega di dadanya menyadari Hinata tidak memberontak, dan malah memejamkan matanya menikmati ciumannya. Dengan itu, Sasuke memberanikan diri melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Hinata, sementara kini kedua tangan gadis itu sudah berada di dada bidang Sasuke.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya, melihat Hinata melakukan hal yang serupa, lalu kedua mata mereka kembali bertemu.

Awalnya Hinata merasa sangat gugup, sampai pada titik dimana ia akan pingsan. Tapi melihat wajah Sasuke yang kini dihiasi oleh semburat wajah yang jarang sekali terlihat, membuat Hinata tertawa kecil. Ternyata Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Apa yang lucu?" Suara baritone Sasuke terdengar kesal.

"Uhm—" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. "Apa Sasuke-kun sedang gugup?"

"—Tch, di mimpimu." Penyangkalan Sasuke malah membuatnya terlihat manis, apalagi kini Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Ah, sekarang Hinata mengerti kenapa kaum hawa diluar sana begitu terpikat dengan pesona Uchiha Sasuke.

"A-aku juga merasa sangat gugup..."

"Kau selalu gugup."

Hinata melepas tawanya, membuat Sasuke kembali rileks, namun ia tak melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Hinata.

"Hinata. Kalau aku tidak bertemu denganmu, apakah aku akan tetap mengetahui perasaan seperti ini?"

Kueri yang ditujukan Sasuke padanya membuat Hinata terdiam, pasalnya ia sendiri tak tahu _perasaan_ apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan pemuda Uchiha itu—karena Sasuke tidak pernah bicara apa-apa tentang perasaannya pada Hinata.

"M-mungkin saja..."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"E-eh?"

"Menurutku, sudah jelas jawabannya tidak."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, "M-Mengapa begitu?"

Sudut bibir pucat Sasuke tertarik ke atas, hanya sedikit, membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis yang dalam sudut pandang Hinata terlihat tulus.

"Lupakan," Sasuke sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, iris kelamnya kembali pada lavender Hinata. "Sa, karena aku sudah mengambil ciuman pertamamu..."

 _Blush_.

'D- _darimana Sasuke-_ kun _tahu tentang hal itu_?'

"...Apa sekarang kau milikku?"

Lidahnya terasa kelu, hatinya sakit—namun entah kenapa Hinata merasa bahagia. Begitu sakit, sampai-sampai butir-butir bening itu kembali menumpuk dan kini terjatuh dari matanya.

"Hinata—"

"H-hatiku... terasa sakit. T-tetapi aku juga merasa bahagia..." Hinata tidak berani memperlihatkan wajah menangisnya di depan Sasuke. "A-apa ini yang Sasuke-kun rasakan...?"

"... Heh." Seringaian Sasuke kembali terlihat, walaupun Hinata melewatkannya. "Jadi kau merasakannya juga."

Setelah Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, Sasuke menarik dagu Hinata pelan, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Berhenti menangis, _baka_."

Tap.

Sasuke menyentuh dahi Hinata yang tertutupi oleh poninya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Persis seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh kakaknya padanya.

"Payah. Kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku tapi malah menangis."

"M-Maaf... Sasuke-kun..."

"Oi, sudah kubilang berhenti menangis—keh."

Sasuke menggerutu kesal, tanpa diduga ia menarik Hinata dalam dekapannya. Terbukti efektif, tangisan Hinata reda seketika.

"Kau milikku, Hinata."

Terdengar seperti pernyataan sepihak memang, tetapi Hinata mengangguk. Dan keheningan itu kembali, namun tidak membuat Sasuke sedikitpun melonggarkan dekapannya; malah sebaliknya. Dan sungguh, ia—tidak. _Mereka berdua_ berharap waktu bisa berhenti—mereka ingin menikmati momen ini lebih lama lagi.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

" _Arigatou_..."

Sasuke membalas dengan senyuman kecil, lalu tangannya bergerak membelai puncak kepala Hinata, membuat sang gadis tersenyum lembut. Mungkin—Sasuke memang benar.

Dengan Sasuke, melupakan Naruto akan menjadi lebih mudah.

* * *

— **おわり** —

* * *

 **Tamat, deh... :"D**

 **Kok author jadi sedih sendiri ya? *sesenggukan* Pada akhirnya ada satu cerita yang ditamatin... QwQ**

 **Hoho~. Gimana endingnya? Sudah pas kah? Atau kurang memuaskan? Tidak memuaskan sama sekali? X"D**

 **Yah, mau gimana lagi. Author juga sebenernya ngga puas sama endingnya. *lah* Setelah dibaca-baca lagi chapter sebelumnya, malah kebawa baper sendiri sama SasuHina di UL ini. Hadeh, padahal kan saya sendiri yang nulis... =='**

 **Ah—maaf kalau endingnya tidak seperti yang kalian ekspektasikan. Author hanya menulisnya sebagaimana imajinasi author berjalan. Dan maaf juga kalau ada typo, dsb- author lupa edit XD**

 **Dan, terimakasih banyak untuk para readers yang setia membaca dan menunggu UL dari prolog sampai ending ini :"D tanpa kalian, author ngga akan bisa tamatin ff ini *plak***

 ** _Hime_ ** (aduh, jahat sekali permintaannya QwQ) **, _Damai_ , _mawarputih_ , _adevil559_ ** (updated! tapi kali ini udah tamat hehe) **, _shebaby_ , _yuma_ , _rikarika_ , _sasuhina69_ , _ana_ , _HipHipHuraHura_ , _kaila_ _wu_ , _pengagumlavender26_ , _mprill_ _uchiga_ , _Guest_ ** (Naruto? Wah, kemana ya dia.. author juga ngga tau XD) **, _haeri_ _elfishy_ , dan semuanya yang sudah mendukung dari awal cerita! Terimakasih banyak!**

 **Nahh~ Karena dengan berakhirnya UL, saya jadi nganggur deh. Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya tentang NaruSaku kan? XD Hayoloh~ Author sengaja menggantungkan mereka hohoho~** **Ah ya, karena sepertinya banyak yang kurang puas dengan ending ini, ada kemungkinan besar author akan membuat sekuelnya. Readers di ffn ini setuju atau tidak? eue)a**

 **Biar nanti urusan NaruSaku dan kelanjutan hubungan kapel manis SasuHina kita ini dijelaskan lebih lanjut di sekuel~ :3**

 **Yah. Sudahlah, segini aja :"D Kalau ada yang mau request, PM/Komen disini langsung juga nda apa kok :3 Oh ya, PM saya terbuka untuk siapa saja yang mau ngobrol. Yuk yuk sini ngobrol~**

 **Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak readers-tachi! Sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya~**

 _ **Mata ne**_ **~!**


End file.
